


Грезы

by seane



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку: Рокэ/Эмильена, взаимные чувства (хоть любовь, хоть ненависть, хоть что угодно еще)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ричард

**Author's Note:**

> Но я бедняк, и у меня лишь грезы.  
> Я простираю грезы под ноги тебе.  
> (Уильям Батлер Йейтс)
> 
>  
> 
> Pajaro que abandona,  
> Cielito lindo, su primer nido,  
> Si lo encuentra ocupado,  
> Cielito lindo, bien merecido.  
> (Quirino Mendoza y Cortes "Cielito lindo")

Свет впереди раскачивался и прыгал, словно мяч в детских руках. Ричард закрыл глаза и снова открыл — не помогло.  
Свет. Далекий желтый огонечек. Он не мог быть реальным, но Ричард все-таки побрел к нему, спотыкаясь на ходу. Казалось, где-то там — далеко впереди — звучит кэналлийская речь, но знакомых слов Ричард не улавливал. И знакомых голосов тоже.  
Рокэ Алвы среди них, похоже, не было.  
А Ричард не отказался бы снова его увидеть. Пусть даже это окажется очередной иллюзией, пусть он снова будет язвить и цеплять за живое, пусть...   
Ричард устал скитаться здесь один. Проклятый Лабиринт оказался бесконечным, и выхода отсюда просто не существовало.

"У тебя осталось незаконченное дело, — хриплый голос, так непохожий на обычный голос Алвы, все еще звучал в его памяти — снова и снова, будто песенка на сельской ярмарке, — у тебя осталось незаконченное дело, Дикон. Если род Повелителей Скал вымрет, Кэртиане придется тяжело. Ты должен выйти из Лабиринта. Ты меня понял?"  
У тебя осталось незаконченное дело...

"А род Повелителей Ветра?" — хотелось спросить ему тогда, но Ричард так и не спросил. Под неистовым синим взглядом — зрячим взглядом! — просто язык не повернулся.

Ричард снова споткнулся.  
У меня осталось незаконченное дело. Я должен выжить, потому что иначе получится, что он зря меня спасал.  
Зря спасал, зря щадил, зря отпускал...  
Может быть, и в самом деле зря. Ричард все равно не представлял, как жить со всем, что произошло.  
Да и кто даст ему жить?  
Это Рокэ способен простить — и покушение на собственную жизнь, и убийство своей любовницы. Хотя простить подобное кажется и вовсе невозможным.  
Но ведь никто, никто другой прощать не станет. Был Карваль, найдутся и другие.  
Да Ричард и сам, наверное, не имеет права себя прощать.

Большую часть времени он просто не думал об этом или находил себе оправдания, десятки оправданий, потому что иначе следовало пойти и разбить голову о каменную стену. Наверное, это Создатель, или Четверо, или кто там на самом деле создал Кэртиану со всей ее болью и подлостью, сотворили человечество именно таким — умеющим не думать о собственным грехах. Ведь жить как-то нужно. Если б люди сокрушались обо всем непростительном, что успели наворотить, человечество давно бы вымерло.  
Но люди устроены так, что угрызения совести их убивают очень редко. Практически никогда.

Рокэ ведь тоже не сомневался и не вспоминал. Делал и шел дальше, никогда не оглядываясь назад.  
Или просто со стороны так казалось.

Ричард снова остановился.  
Тот миг, когда ему пришлось выбирать между ослепшим Рокэ и собравшимся в Гальтару Альдо все еще ранил его больше, чем многое, произошедшее в реальности.  
"Я без вас обойдусь", — сказал ему Рокэ иллюзорный. Настоящий высказался куда жестче, но суть оставалась той же. Проваливайте, герцог Окделл, и дайте мне заняться моими делами в тишине и покое.  
Но чем занялся Рокэ Алва после того, как в очередной раз спас своего оруженосца?  
Тем дальше, тем чаще Ричарду приходило на ум, что Рокэ отправился умирать. Отдавать свою жизнь за очередную нелепость, в которой, возможно, ценности было не больше, чем в Фердинанде Олларе. Ричард гнал от себя эту мысль, но она возвращалась, будто бродячая собака, которую однажды накормили и которая надеется получить еще.

Рокэ Алва...  
Слепой, он казался почти предсказуемым и почти понятным. Он не всегда говорил то, что Ричарду хотелось услышать, но он — Лит и Абвении! — казался понятным. Вот только от слепого Ричард ушел, а когда оглянулся — его уже не было.  
Был только Альдо.  
И глаза Альдо становились все больше — лиловые, они напоминали цветы глициний, которые Ричард видел в Агарии. По щекам Альдо катились слезы, но печальным он не выглядел. Скорее уж воодушевленным.  
Его глаза росли, и скоро они заслонили собой весь мир.

А потом кто-то отшвырнул Ричарда в сторону, и, ударившись спиной о каменный пол, он обнаружил, что находится уже не в доме. Тот дом, в который они пришли вдвоем с ослепшим Рокэ Алвой, канул в небытие.  
Высоко-высоко над собой Ричард видел в полумраке сводчатый потолок. Ряды стройных колонн уходили куда-то в темноту. Помещение казалось бесконечным. Как ни высок был потолок, его Ричард мог разглядеть, стены же терялись во тьме.  
Закатная Тварь, служившая источником света, — огромное аморфное существо, похожее на незаконного отпрыска улитки и кита с неуклюжими отростками лап, — взирала на невесть откуда взявшегося противника огромными лиловыми глазами. По морде ее текли слезы — и кровь.  
Черноволосый стройный человек застыл перед ней с кинжалом в руке, отведенной назад — словно для удара.  
Он был неподвижен, но неподвижность эта, очевидно, была сродни неподвижности танцора, замершего на мгновение, чтобы добиться большего внимания публики.  
Тварь плакала, глядя на него.

"Эр Рокэ, — хотел сказать Ричард, — не надо меня защищать".  
Он хотел, но не мог вымолвить ни слова.  
Это был совсем другой Рокэ Алва — явно зрячий, но похоже, что перенесший тяжелую болезнь, похудевший, с запавшими глазами.  
Не было больше легкого плаща и босых, сбитых в кровь ног. Одет он был совершенно обычно — штаны, сапоги, черная кэналлийская рубаха. Волосы, увязанные в хвост, растрепались, словно Рокэ пришлось какое-то время бежать. Ветра здесь все равно не было.

Или был.

Маленький вихрь закручивал воронкой пыль и каменные обломки у ног своего Повелителя, но сам Рокэ, казалось, этого не замечал.  
Тварь неожиданно рванула на него, и ее рев и крик Ричарда слились воедино. Рокэ метнулся в сторону, уворачиваясь от удара хвоста, поднырнул под огромной лапой и в прыжке всадил кинжал прямо в лиловый глаз. Тварь взвыла.  
Она молотила лапами, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя человека, и со стороны все выглядело так, будто пару раз ей все-таки удалось его достать. А потом он сумел вскарабкаться выше и вонзил свой кинжал ей в загривок. Раз, и другой, и третий. Казалось, он знает, куда бить.  
Похоже, и впрямь знал, потому что рев, метавшийся между колоннами, вдруг оборвался, и огромная туша повалилась набок. Рокэ скатился с нее и остался лежать.

Ричард побежал к нему. Закатная Тварь, в которую превратился Альдо, смотрела на них единственным, уже начинающим стекленеть глазом.  
Рокэ оттолкнул руки Ричарда и сел, сказал раздраженно:  
— И незачем так орать.  
Голос его звучал неожиданно хрипло, словно и впрямь после болезни.  
— Вы ранены!  
Рокэ только отмахнулся. Левая щека у него была располосована когтями, и кровь текла по шее, но он не замечал. Нетерпеливо убрал с лица волосы, влажные от пота. Легко поднялся на ноги, подобрал упавший при падении кинжал.

Он был такой же, как всегда. В этом странном месте, только что прикончив Закатную Тварь, он вел себя абсолютно так же, как в Сагранне, например.  
Будто ему все нипочем.  
Наверное, он и в Закате будет так себя вести.

Или на самом деле это очередная иллюзия, и никакого Рокэ здесь нет. Может, просто одна Закатная Тварь отбила у другой добычу.

Ричард все еще стоял на коленях.  
— Ты помнишь, как умер? — спросил Рокэ.  
Равнодушно так спросил, но все же...  
— Что? — сказал Ричард, растерявшись.  
— Ты помнишь, как ты умер?  
— Да, — ответил Ричард. Он и впрямь вспомнил. Облизал вмиг пересохшие губы. — Меня з-застрелили.  
— Заслуженно, насколько я понимаю, — бросил Рокэ. — Кто именно?  
— Карваль. Это...  
— Я знаю, кто такой Карваль.  
— Эр Рокэ...  
— Я тебе больше не эр. Послушай меня, — горячие сильные пальцы неожиданно стиснули его плечо. — Ты должен вернуться. У тебя осталось незаконченное дело, Дикон. Если род Повелителей Скал вымрет, Кэртиане придется тяжело. Ты должен выйти из Лабиринта. Ты меня понял? Ты понял?  
— Я... я же умер.  
— Ты можешь вернуться. Ты должен только этого захотеть. Достаточно сильно захотеть. Ради Кэртианы. Ты сможешь это захотеть, Дикон?  
Взгляд у Рокэ был бешеный.  
— Ты сможешь?  
Ричард смотрел на него и не знал, что сказать. Кэртиана? Он не хотел ничего ради Кэртианы, или ради Талигойи, или ради чего-то там еще. Ему было девятнадцать лет, и он умер, умер — и только сейчас по-настоящему осознал это.  
— Дикон! — Его снова встряхнули за плечи, на этот раз куда сильнее. — Ты готов вернуться?  
Холодный голос, недобрый взгляд, но все же Рокэ Алва сказал ему "Дикон" и "ты". И только из-за одного этого Ричард ответил:  
— Да.

Синий взгляд не потеплел, но горячие руки все еще сжимали плечи Ричарда, и от этого становилось отчего-то легче.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Рокэ. — Слушай внимательно. Здесь все равно, куда идти, главное — помнить, чего ты хочешь. Твари тебя больше не тронут.  
— Откуда вам знать? — вырвалось у Ричарда.  
— Неважно. Тебя они не тронут. Выбирайся на поверхность.  
— Вы со мной не пойдете?  
— У меня еще есть дела здесь.  
— Эр Рокэ, я пойду с вами, я могу вам помочь!  
— Мне некогда будет на тебя отвлекаться.  
Будто ковш холодной воды, выплеснутый в лицо. Ричард почувствовал себя надоедливым щенком, путающимся под ногами.  
Но ведь он и впрямь мог помочь! Ему уже не шестнадцать!  
— Эр Рокэ!  
— Если хочешь мне помочь, сделай то, что я сказал. Выберись.  
И Ричард подчинился. Иногда очень трудно было не подчиниться Алве. В этом человеке заключалось какое-то волшебство, заставлявшее весь мир плясать под его дудку. По крайней мере, так Ричард временами думал.

Вот только выход из Лабиринта Ричард так и не нашел.

 

Желтый огонек впереди распался на несколько таких же, и все они прыгали и скакали, словно им было очень весело.  
Может быть, Ричард недостаточно хотел выйти отсюда.  
Род Повелителей Скал — это не один только Ричард Окделл. Чтобы род не вымер, нужны дети, а единственную женщину, которую Ричард готов был назвать своей женой, он сам же и убил.  
Не то чтобы она этого не заслуживала. Но пройти все это еще с одной женщиной? И все время ждать обмана, удара в спину?  
Ричард не был уверен, что сможет. Не был уверен, что хочет.

Голоса и огни приближались.  
Ричарду казалось, кто-то произнес его фамилию. Но это ведь не могло быть? Нет, не могло.  
Огоньки приближались, а он стоял, опершись о стену, и ждал. Какая разница, чего? Закатных Тварей или новых видений. Спасения ему ждать все равно не приходилось.  
Кэналлийская речь стала отчетливей. Ричард разобрал что-то про осторожность и про то, что кто-то может быть опасен. А впрочем, говорить могли совсем о другом. Кэналлийский он и в лучшие времена знал неважно, а теперь и то, что знал, уже почти изгладилось из памяти.  
Огоньки оказались фонарями. Ричарда окружили какие-то люди, и кто-то снова встряхнул его за плечи, но это был не Алва, нет. И даже не кэналлиец. Светлые волосы, смутно знакомое лицо...  
Граф Ченизу?  
Ричард понял, что снова бредит. Что делать здесь графу Ченизу, этому щеголю и трусу, почему он с кэналлийцами?  
— Герцог Окделл! Как вы здесь оказались? Вы меня слышите? Герцог!  
Ричард понял, что падает. Руки Ченизу подхватили его, а Ричард подумал только: "Лучше бы это был Алва".  
Лучше бы...

И наступила темнота.


	2. Рокэ

Казалось, даже после Винной ему было не настолько паршиво. Болело все, дышать было трудно. Сознание плыло в тумане.  
Рокэ чудилось: он все еще идет по Лабиринту. Но одновременно он ощущал, что тело его лежит в кровати, бессильная голова покоится на подушке, и ресницы слиплись так, что глаз не открыть.

Чьи-то руки касались его — чужие, незнакомые руки.  
Незнакомый голос произнес:  
— Давайте эти тинктуры через каждый час. Если к утру жар не спадет...  
— Дело плохо? — сказала женщина, и вот ее-то голос он узнал.  
И понял, что просто бредит.

Но до чего же отчетливый это был бред!

— Нет, — ответил ей мужчина, — но вам придется вызвать меня еще раз.  
— Конечно, доктор Дюкре.  
— Вы удивительно добры. Не каждый станет вызывать врача к незнакомым бродягам.  
— К моему стыду, — сказала она, — один из них — мой брат. Он — позор для семьи, но я не могу его выгнать, а, значит, и его друга тоже.

Рокэ лежал и слушал ее спокойный ясный голос. Когда они в последний раз говорили? Сколько лет прошло? Три года? Четыре? Тогда она, кажется, была беременна Николасом. Потом родился Себастьян, а следом тот — самый младший — про которого рассказала Арлетта. Нику сейчас должно быть не меньше трех.  
А ведь кажется, будто это было вчера.

Прохладная ладонь — ее ладонь — мимоходом коснулась его лба. Странный бред, такой успокаивающий.

Кого она выдала за своего брата? Даже в бреду должна быть какая-то логика. У светловолосой женщины не может быть брата-брюнета.  
Хотя глаза...  
У него синие, у нее — фиалковые. Хоть отдаленное, но все же сходство.

Женщина, которую он когда-то любил, продолжала о чем-то говорить с врачом, но голоса их становились все тише.

Брат.  
Может быть, Дикон? Они ведь, кажется, встретились в Лабиринте — или это тоже был бред?  
Дикон...  
Рокэ он годился в сыновья, а ей — ей и впрямь разве что в младшие братья.  
Мелькнула мысль о том, что если Дикон здесь, то это, пожалуй, к лучшему. По крайней мере, Мили точно знает, что делать с растерянными мальчишками.  
А вот Рокэ об этом и понятия не имел. И в своем первом опыте потерпел неудачу.  
Мальчику это обошлось дороже, чем самому Рокэ.

Жалко, что нельзя было их и в самом деле свести. Будь она просто знакомой, давней приятельницей, Рокэ попросил бы ее о помощи еще в самом начале.  
Но попросить ее он не мог, а Арлетта Савиньяк не захотела бы сделать для отпрыска семейства Окделл то, что сделала для Жермона Ариго.  
И у самого Рокэ ничего не вышло. Отцовская язвительность и нетерпимость все равно прорывались, даже если он этого и не хотел.

Быть может, отец в свое время тоже всего этого не хотел.

Жизнь — забавная штука. Нужно было обнаружить собственную несостоятельность в роли воспитателя, чтобы хотя бы отчасти простить своего отца.  
Иные люди просто не созданы для того, чтобы растить детей.

А вот другие — именно для этого и созданы.  
Разве думал он, влюбившись в хрупкую наивную девочку, которую хотелось только защищать и опекать, что однажды она станет казаться ему воплощением материнства?  
Жизнь — забавная штука. И чувство юмора у нее — недоброе.

 

Голоса замолкли вдалеке.  
Но кто-то все еще оставался рядом с ним. Промокнул ему лоб влажной тканью. Раздался тихий плеск воды. Человек рядом дышал так тихо, что Рокэ почти не слышал его за собственным сердцебиением.  
Лицо, шея, грудь, руки. Кто-то обтирал его холодной водой, надеясь сбить жар, и это точно был не Дикон.  
Не то чтобы мальчик не умел быть заботливым. По крайней мере, о своих сестрах он, кажется, беспокоился.  
Но все же это был не он.  
А кто?  
Влага на коже приносила облегчение, но сил пошевелиться или открыть глаза у Рокэ все еще не было. Он продолжал плыть в своем тумане, и, сказать по правде, выбираться из этого тумана не хотелось.  
Он очень устал.

Голос Эмильенны вдруг раздался совсем рядом.  
— Ваш друг поправится, — сказала она мягко. — Он выживал в таких ситуациях, в которых выжить совершенно невозможно. Поверьте мне, я это знаю точно.  
Да уж. Это она и впрямь знала.  
Одна из немногих, кто знал наверняка. Так Рокэ ни разу и не спросил, кем она его сочла, увидев на следующий день после того побоища. Выходцем? Закатной Тварью? Или решила, что он продал душу Леворукому?  
— Серьезных ран у него нет, он просто измучился. — Эмильенна помолчала. Что-то звякнуло. — Помогите мне его напоить.  
Кто-то приподнял ему голову. А потом ее узкая ладонь коснулась щеки, чьи-то пальцы разжали ему рот, и горький травяной настой полился в горло, заставив закашляться.  
Ему дали запить тинктуру водой и снова уложили.  
Тонкие ее пальцы почти незаметно гладили его щеку.

Кто бы мог подумать, что Лабиринт будет с ним так ласков.

— К утру ему станет получше.  
— Вы меня убеждаете или себя? — произнес кто-то голосом Марселя.  
— Вас. — По голосу слышно было, что она улыбается. — Вы устали, вам тоже нужно лечь.  
— Кто-то должен с ним посидеть.  
— Я посижу. А вам нужно отдохнуть. Давайте я помогу вам встать. Вот так. Идемте.  
— Я сам дойду.  
— Нет, — сказала она. Тон ее оставался мягким, но очевидно было, что возражать не имеет смысла. — Идемте.

Вот и брат. Только не младший, а старший.  
Они, пожалуй, даже были похожи — и не только цветом волос.  
Они могли бы, наверное, хорошо понять друг друга.  
Может, и поймут — если когда-нибудь встретятся наяву.

Рокэ услышал легкие шаги, почувствовал, как сел кто-то рядом с ним.  
— Мили... — хотел сказать он, но вышло только невнятное сипение.  
Влажная ткань снова отправилась в путешествие по его телу. Но теперь это было иначе. Ласковей, чей раньше.  
— Мили...  
В этот раз она услышала. Склонилась над ним так низко, что он почувствовал ее дыхание на своей щеке.  
— Ты проснулся.  
Рокэ попытался кивнуть. Если она и не увидела, то, возможно, почувствовала его движение своими руками. Погладила его по щеке, сказала тихо:  
— Хочешь пить?  
Он снова кивнул, не полагаясь на голос. Эмильенна помогла ему напиться. Открыть глаза так и не получалось, и оттого она казалась даже большим наваждением, чем обычно: только голос и прикосновения, ничего больше.

Мог ли он хотя бы представить, что однажды она все же дотронется до его тела? Пусть все это нереально, пусть в бреду. Так даже проще. Он льнул к ее рукам, не думая о последствиях, вообще ни о чем не думая.  
Просто плыл в своем тумане.

После второй порции тинктуры Рокэ все-таки сумел открыть глаза. Разглядел в полумраке ее серое домашнее платье, волосы, небрежно увязанные в тяжелый узел на затылке. Вьющуюся прядку, заправленную за ухо.  
— Кажется, жар спадает, — сказала Эмильенна. — Тебе полегче?  
— Ты плачешь... — кое-как выговорил он.  
Она улыбнулась сквозь слезы. Промолчала. Рокэ прижался щекой к ее ладони и снова закрыл глаза.  
Как хорошо, что все это ненастоящее. Можно просто делать, что хочется.  
Она гладила его по голове, будто ребенка.  
— Раз уж ты пришел в себя, давай-ка я принесу тебе поесть. Мы тебя немного покормили, но с тех пор прошло уже часа четыре. Росио? Ты снова засыпаешь?  
— Нет. Я не сплю, — сказал он. — Не уходи.  
— Я скоро приду. Росио, ну что ты?  
— Не уходи... — прошептал он, но она, кажется, не услышала.  
Укрыла его одеялом и ушла.

Рокэ был уверен, что на этом все закончится. Он очнется в Лабиринте, а все это окажется лишь бредом.  
Всего лишь очередным штрихом в его копилку собственных слабостей.

"Росио..."  
Во время его недолгого жениховства — уж сколько оно там длилось? час? полтора? — Эмильенна его так не называла. Он едва сумел уговорить ее перейти на "ты".  
А потом....  
Потом бывало по-разному.

Перед Арно и Гектором было только "вы, герцог" и взгляд, достойный торкских морозов.

Габриэль родился через год. Рокэ не ожидал, что почувствует хоть что-то, переступая порог их дома. Всего лишь еще одна досадная обязанность, не более того.  
Но дверь ему открыла Эмильенна с ребенком на руках, и Рокэ понял, что переоценил себя.  
Простоволосая, в домашнем платье и длинном фартуке, она выглядела почти крестьянкой. Солнце золотилось в ее волосах, и нежный молочный запах, окружавший мать и дитя, ударил Рокэ в самое сердце.  
Единственное, о чем он мог подумать в этот миг: если бы он вошел тогда в ее спальню, это мог быть его сын.  
Это мог быть его сын!

Сватаясь к ней, он и близко не думал о детях. Лишь на пороге чужого дома, глядя на чужую жену, он вдруг понял, что хочет этого больше всего на свете — детей, семью.  
Оставалось еще больше месяца до его поездки в Гальтару. Он еще не знал о том, что не имеет права заводить детей — если не хочет обречь кого-то из них на свое проклятье.

— Ты побледнел, — сказала она ему тогда. Будто с хорошим знакомым говорила. — Что с тобой? Зайди-ка.  
И он зашел.  
Он помнил ветки глицинии, стоявшие в простенькой глиняной вазе, белые занавески, солнечные пятна на полу. Помнил, как впервые подумал, что совершенно ее не знает.  
— Иди сюда, сядь. Тебе нехорошо?  
— Со мной все в порядке.  
— Это очень заметно.  
Она уложила ребенка в колыбель, установленную возле стола. Обернулась к Рокэ, спросила:  
— Зачем ты приехал?  
Он молча положил на стол камень и услышал ее сухой смешок.  
— Ах, вот в чем дело. Ну ты мог бы и не утруждаться сам. Прислал бы с кем-нибудь.  
— Я был неподалеку.  
— Все равно, — сказала она, но тон ее смягчился. — Тебе ведь неприятно меня видеть.  
— Я думаю, скорее неприятно тебе. Но я уже ухожу.  
— Посиди. У тебя даже губы белые. Не хватало еще, чтоб ты упал в обморок, выйдя из нашего дома. Это может дорого нам обойтись.  
— Я здоров, — повторил Рокэ.  
Он смотрел в бессмысленное личико младенца, тот полусонно улыбался. На Эмильенну ребенок не походил совсем, а лица Лансара Рокэ не помнил.  
— Как его зовут? Твоего сына.  
— Габриэль, — ответила она. Без вызова, просто.  
Взгляды их встретились. Рокэ вспомнил, как падал тот, другой Габриэль, вспомнил удар сапогом в висок и ее крик.  
Бенедикт умер, когда ее уже не было в комнате, а вот смерть Габриэля она видела. И своего первенца она назвала в честь убитого брата.

С тех пор они были на "ты" — и странное это было "ты".  
Наверное, так общаются разведенные супруги: любви уже нет, но какая-то связь все равно осталась. Связь, от которой не избавиться так просто.

Пора было очнуться.  
Туман возвращался. Казалось, комната кружится, но Рокэ все еще оставался в кровати, которой не существовало, в доме, которого не существовало, и ждал женщину, которой здесь быть не могло.  
И дождался.  
Она прошла по вращающейся комнате, что-то поставила на тумбочку. Снова села рядом с ним.  
Он сдвинулся в ее сторону, ощутил бедром ткань ее платья. И вдруг понял, что лежит перед ней раздетый.  
Бредить — так бредить?  
Эмильенна поправила сбившееся одеяло, укрыв его до пояса. Приподняла его за плечи, подсунула под голову еще одну подушку. Теперь он увидел на тумбочку пузырьки с тинктурами, миску с водой, сложенное полотенце. Тарелку с супом.  
Почувствовал запах и понял, что чудовищно голоден.

Эмильенна кормила его с ложки, словно ребенка. Что ж, практика у нее в этом деле была обширная. Все эти годы, пока он воевал, играл в политику, пил, сходил с ума, думая о своем проклятии, она рожала детей и растила их, учила ходить и говорить, кормила, пела песенки на ночь.  
Порой Рокэ начинало казаться, что в ее жизни куда больше смысла, чем во всей большой политике Золотых земель.  
Или это в нем говорила усталость.

Тридцать восемь лет. Этой осенью ему должно было исполниться тридцать восемь.  
Что после него останется? Несколько абзацев в исторических хрониках, разборы в учебниках по тактике? Неизвестно даже, что будет дальше с Талигом.  
Впрочем, какой уж тут Талиг, если стоит вопрос о существовании всей Кэртианы. Если он не справится, дальше не будет уже ничего.

Рокэ откинулся на подушку и закрыл глаза. Туман вернулся, и тошнота подступила к горлу. Думать о судьбе Талига ему явно было рановато.


	3. Эмильенна

Один и тот же вопрос она видела в глазах любого, кто знал ее историю. Даже невысказанный, вопрос этот довлел над каждым разговором и каждым мгновением, проведенным в молчании, но Гектор Рафиано не стал молчать и все-таки спросил.  
Он был вежлив, граф Рафиано, экстерриор страны, чья столица перезимовала под властью узурпатора. Настолько вежлив, что даже пытался политической необходимостью объяснить их вынужденный переезд.  
Эмильенна оценила — и вежливость, и все остальное.  
Но все же он спросил.

Они стояли под цветущими яблонями, плоды с которых предстояло собирать уже не ей, и Рафиано вдруг сказал:  
— Вы вспоминаете когда-нибудь о том, что могли бы сейчас носить титул герцогини Алва?  
Трехнедельного ребенка легко удерживать одной рукой. Головка Этьена покоилась на сгибе ее локтя.  
Другой рукой Эмильенна притянула к себе цветущую ветку и сказала ровно:  
— Если бы такая женщина существовала, этой зимой она заслуживала бы величайшего сочувствия, вам не кажется?  
Рафиано взглянул на нее внимательно.  
— Только если бы любила мужа.  
— Он не женился бы на иной. Навязываться женщине, которая его не хочет, он никогда бы не стал.  
Она сказала больше, чем хотела. Проявила эмоций больше, чем следовало. А Рафиано и без того смотрел на нее, словно кот на мышиную нору.  
Рафиано ей улыбнулся.  
— Зима прошла. Герцог Алва жив и на свободе.  
— Я рада за него.  
— А за себя?  
— Полагаю, только пока он жив, мы в безопасности. Отыграться на нас очень легко. Ведь именно это сейчас и происходит, не так ли?  
Она не надеялась его смутить. Экстерриор Талига умел играть в слова куда лучше, чем она.  
— Граф, я не хочу ехать в Рафиано. Это обязательно, или нам достаточно покинуть владения Савиньяков?  
— Куда же вы собираетесь?  
— К своей двоюродной тете, она поможет мне с детьми первое время. Муж готов поехать в Рафиано, вы можете увезти его. Как свидетель вам нужен он, а не я. Я не давала никаких показаний и не собираюсь. Если, конечно, кому-то еще вообще нужны эти показания. Столько лет прошло.  
Рафиано почти удивился:  
— Вы хотите разъехаться с мужем?  
Вот только не очень верилось в его удивление.  
— Мы хотим развестись, — сказала она спокойно. — Я знаю священника, который согласится это сделать.  
— У вас только что родился сын.  
— Я знаю, — подтвердила она.  
Теплая тяжесть, покоившаяся на правой руке, вполне убеждала ее в этом.  
— Что же случилось?  
— Приехали вы.  
— Но ведь не я же причина вашего развода? — сказал Рафиано.  
Она улыбнулась.  
— Когда вынуждают поменять что-то одно, становится проще изменить и все остальное. Порознь нам будет лучше обоим. Может быть, жизнь моего мужа изменится к лучшему.  
— Господин Лансар видит в вас причину своих несчастий?  
— Нет, — сказала она. — И да. Семейная жизнь — штука сложная, вы и сами, должно быть, это знаете.  
Рафиано слегка поклонился.  
— В этом вы правы. Семейная жизнь не поддается однозначным определениям. Я буду рад помочь вам с переездом, госпожа Лансар. И с разводом.  
— Рады? Могу я спросить, почему?  
— Может быть, потому что я помню вас юной девицей, которая потеряла все, однако сумела выстоять.  
— Девица участвовала в заговоре и почти стала убийцей.  
— Я помню обстоятельства вашего дела, госпожа Лансар. Так же помню и то, что никаких обвинений против вас официально не выдвигалось.  
— Мне всегда казалось, что Рокэ не умеет мстить, — сказала Эмильенна. — За себя во всяком случае. Но друзья всегда могут сделать это за него.  
— Разве вы чувствуете себя в чем-то ущемленной? Никто вам не мстил, сударыня.  
Она лишь улыбалась. Все происходящее и было местью — типично женской. Легко было догадаться, от кого она исходит.  
Граф Рафиано был славным человеком, но вряд ли он стал бы защищать их перед сестрой. Да и с чего? Никакой защиты они не заслужили.

"Вы вспоминаете когда-нибудь о том, что могли бы сейчас носить титул герцогини Алва?"  
Вспоминала ли она?  
Постоянно.  
Каждый раз, когда Рокэ отправлялся на очередную войну, каждый раз, когда доходили слухи об его дуэлях или интрижках, она думала о том, что все это могло принадлежать ей. Страх за него мог быть ее страхом по праву, и унижение жены, чей муж слывет первым любовником в государстве, могло быть ее унижением.

И эта зима тоже могла принадлежать ей.  
Всю зиму она могла провести в Алвасете, в чужой фактически стране. Могла бы сидеть и ждать известий о том, казнят ее мужа или раньше запытают до смерти.  
Чудесная судьба, как о такой не мечтать.

И теперь, два года спустя, придерживая его за худые плечи, она думала о том же.  
Что она могла почувствовать, если б это был ее муж?  
Что, если бы не чужой обвисал бы сейчас на ее руках, выблевывая съеденный суп, что, если бы не чужого бы она кормила с ложки и раздевала? А впрочем...  
Будь они женаты, она жила бы сейчас очень далеко от этих мест. И кто-то другой сейчас выхаживал бы ее мужа. Если бы вообще выхаживал хоть кто-то.  
Почему всем кажется, что быть за ним замужем — это такая завидная судьба?

Наконец, приступ рвоты прекратился. Рокэ уткнулся лбом в ее колени. Он тяжело дышал.  
— Прости, — сказал он еле слышно.  
Она гладила его спутанные, влажные от пота волосы.  
— Ничего, дружочек. Это бывает. Ничего.  
Она не сомневалась, этого "дружочка" он ей еще припомнит. И "Росио" тоже. Когда было нужно, Рокэ умел язвить не хуже других.  
А это все и впрямь звучало смешно.  
Но сейчас, полуживой, едва осознающий, что делает, он льнул к ней, словно ребенок к матери. И она невольно заговорила с ним, как говорила бы с ребенком.

Плечи Рокэ вздрагивали. Эмильенна, склонившись, обняла, помогла приподняться и перелечь на подушку.  
Взгляд у Рокэ был совсем больной. Пустой, лихорадочный, блестящий.  
— Ничего, дружочек, потерпи. Тебе станет полегче. Потерпи, милый.  
Он кивнул едва заметно и смежил веки.  
Эмильенна вытерла его испачканный рот, помогла перевернуться на бок, сказала почти на ухо:  
— Лежи так. Лежи на боку, слышишь? Росио?  
— Да...  
— Я сейчас приду. Лежи на боку.  
— Не уходи... — хрипло, еле слышно, на выдохе.  
Она все продолжала его гладить — по голове, по спине, худой, исчерченной шрамами. Остались эти шрамы после той давней истории — их истории — или появились позже? Она не знала наверняка, а спрашивать — какой смысл?  
Тем более сейчас, когда он может и не понимает толком, за кого цепляется.  
— Не уходи...  
— Я скоро приду. Здесь нужно все убрать, милый.  
Он ощутимо вздрогнул под ее руками.  
— Прости.  
— Не глупи. Все это — дело житейское.  
— Я не хотел бы доставлять лишних хлопот, — хрипло выговорил он.  
— Ну какие же это хлопоты. У меня восемь детей, Росио. Я привыкла.

Она и впрямь привыкла.  
Дети ко многому приучают. Мыть, стирать, убирать: слюни и сопли, срыгивания и испражнения, все разлитое, разбитое, испачканное. Час за часом, день за днем, год за годом. И годы эти складываются в целую жизнь. Совсем даже неплохую жизнь, в которой счастья куда больше, чем горя.

Она ушла за тряпкой и ведром, а когда вернулась, Рокэ снова рвало. Он едва удерживался на кровати, свесившись через край.  
Эмильенна обняла его, убрала назад его волосы. Держала его. Держала. Держала.  
Кусала губы, чувствуя, что слезы снова потекли по щекам. Все это ни к чему. Не реветь над ним надо, а выходить, поставить его на ноги.

Чтобы в очередные неприятности он имел возможность лезть, по крайней мере, здоровым.

Она не знала человека более бедового, чем мнимый ее жених — и несостоявшаяся жертва. А ведь поначалу, после покушения, обернувшегося гибелью для убийц, она считала его счастливчиком. Любимцем судьбы — или, что скорее, любимцем Леворукого.  
Как же она ненавидела его тогда. И насколько же все изменилось с годами.  
Никогда не угадаешь заранее, чем все может однажды обернуться.

Жизнь ее измерялась в детях. Габриэля и Бенедикта она носила, проклиная убийцу своих родных. А когда была беременна самым младшим, Этьеном, уже лежала ночами без сна и молилась за жизнь того убийцы.  
Молилась за то, чтобы его не казнили, не искалечили в Багерлее, чтобы он выбрался, как всегда выбирался. У любой удачи есть пределы, и она боялась, что его удача как раз подошла к концу. Боялась, что пришло таки время ему умирать.  
Не намного, в общем-то, ошиблась. Меньше чем на год.

Наконец, она прибралась. Села на кровать рядом с ним. Осторожно коснулась его волос, погладила по щеке.  
Рокэ повернул голову, не открывая глаз. Прижался щекой к ее ладони.   
Он уже так делал, и каждый раз Эмильенне едва удавалось подавить дрожь.  
Валме она сказала: "Ваш друг не умирает", — и это было правдой. Рокэ не умирал. Но выглядел он ужасно, и его слабость и полуобморочная ласковость Эмильенну пугали. И страх этот был из разряда тех, что не поддаются доводам рассудка.

С ней уже случалось подобное, когда Габриэль был еще младенцем, и все для нее было впервые: и детский плач, и колики, и первые простуды. Ей самой было девятнадцать, мать ее умерла, тетки были далеко, и не у кого было просить совета. У мужа тогда хватало своих страхов, он боялся, что Рокэ передумает, что им дорога в тюрьму или на плаху. И полученный после рождения Габриэля изумруд его ни в чем не убедил.  
Разве что в том, что жена ему неверна: ведь просто так разбрасываться драгоценностями никто не станет.  
У него были свои страхи, у нее — свои.

Мадлен Саваж говорила ей, что первый год в браке самый трудный, и с первым ребенком все кажется во сто крат сложнее. Дальше будет проще, говорила она. Престарелая мать Мадлен жила по соседству, и дочь, сама уже давно не юная, иногда приезжала к ней помочь по хозяйству.  
Мадлен работала в замке Савиньяков. Именно она и ее мать Беа учили юную столичную уроженку жизни в деревне.  
И они же и посоветовали ей наконец назваться первым именем вместо второго. Эмильенной хорошо быть в Олларии, для мещанки, навечно запертой в графстве Савиньяк, "Эдит" подойдет куда лучше.  
Интересно, что Мадлен подумала о ней, если узнала правду?  
Графиня Савиньяк вряд ли стала бы рассказывать посторонним о делах Рокэ, но порой люди считают преданных слуг своим продолжением. Мадлен Саваж могла быть не такой уж посторонней для Арлетты Савиньяк.

— Я совсем тебя измучил, — сказал вдруг Рокэ. — Иди спать, Мили.  
Он открыл глаза, и взгляд его, еще недавно плывущий, будто у пьяного, сейчас оказался неожиданно осмысленным и четким.  
— Кому-то все равно придется с тобой посидеть. И вряд ли ты захочешь, чтобы это был Габи.  
Рокэ улыбнулся.  
— Он, наверное, уже совсем большой.  
— Да, ему тринадцать. И он предлагал не пускать вас в дом, потому что вы оба наверняка выходцы. Раз уж вас объявили мертвыми два года назад, среди живых вам делать нечего.  
— В логике Габриэлю не откажешь. Согласись, в некотором смысле он прав.  
— Ты и впрямь похож на покойника, — согласилась Эмильенна, — причем несвежего. И твой Валме тоже. — Она взялась за очередной пузырек с тинктурой. — Надо это выпить, дружок. Если снова будет тошнить, постарайся потерпеть.  
Со вчерашнего дня ему стало немного лучше, но все же выглядел Рокэ так, что впору детей пугать.  
Он выпил тинктуру и снова лег. Сказал хрипловато:  
— Я рад, что мне снишься именно ты.  
— Что?  
В первый момент она даже не поняла.   
Но с другой стороны, чего же еще от него было ожидать? Это ведь Рокэ. Тот самый Рокэ, что влюбился в нее когда-то по трем письмам и двум торопливым встречам и готов был жениться на худородной дворянке, будучи наследником престола. Тот самый, что купился на ее неумелую игру.  
— Ты считаешь, что это сон? — уточнила она тихо.  
Он поймал ее руку и поднес к губам. Кивнул.  
— Это все ненастоящее, я знаю. Но я рад тебя видеть, Мили.  
О, Создатель!  
Все это время она смутно опасалась, что в полубреду он скажет ей: "Пор фавор, мами", — или еще что-нибудь в этом духе. Но вот жар у него почти прошел, и что же? Только появились силы бредить всерьез.  
— Иногда мне очень хочется тебя стукнуть, — созналась она.  
— Так за чем дело стало?  
— Ты и без того едва живой, дружочек. Не убивать же тебя.  
Он улыбался. Настоящее чудовище, куда уж там выходцам или Закатным Тварям.  
— Ты могла бы наконец от меня избавиться.  
— Два года назад я думала, что избавилась. Особой радости мне это не принесло.  
— Зато Габриэлито, наверное, порадовался.  
— Он вовсе не желает тебе смерти, Росио. Он просто любит тебя задевать. Ты всегда на это реагируешь, хотя мог бы и не подавать вида.  
Рокэ все еще держал ее руку у своих губ, и теплое его дыхание согревало пальцы.

Сон...  
Неужели я все еще похожа на сон?

— Я порой думаю о том, что он мог быть моим сыном, — сказал Рокэ.  
Как-то просто сказал, словно само собой разумеющееся.  
— Я однажды тоже об этом думала, — откликнулась она.  
— Правда?  
— Да. Когда Рудольф Ноймаринен объявил тебя мертвым, я... — Она прикусила губу. Помолчала. — Если б я смогла соблазнить тебя тогда, в юности, у тебя был бы ребенок. Хоть что-то бы осталось, какое-то твое продолжение.  
— Мне приписывают множество детей, Мили.  
— А они и впрямь твои?  
— Ты сомневаешься?  
— Я не уверена, что ты дал бы своим детям жить под чужой фамилией. Женщины — Создатель с ним, но дети...  
Она умолкла.  
Рокэ смотрел на нее, и взгляд у него был странный.  
— Дурные у тебя сны, дружок, — сказала Эмильенна. — Лучше бы тебе приснилось, что ты здоров.


	4. Ричард

— Вы помните, где его оставили? Вы сможете найти дорогу назад? Герцог Окделл! Вы слышите меня?!  
Его снова трясли, спасибо, хоть пощечин не надавали. Но, похоже, Ченизу был к этому близок.  
Ричард отвел от себя его руки и встал.  
Ченизу смотрел на него яростным взглядом. Интересно, где были его ярость и его смелость, когда он разбалтывал секреты Алвы, а потом бежал от того Алвы под крылышко к Фоме?  
И неужели он не понимает, где находится? Это же Лабиринт, здесь нет прямых путей. Здесь каждому уготована своя дорога.  
Может, и не понимает. Ричард и сам не понимал, пока не отшагал достаточно хорн среди этих древних стен.  
— Я не знаю, как туда вернуться, — сказал Ричард. — Здесь... Здесь все не так, как на поверхности. Пока идешь, половину времени проводишь будто в бреду. Постоянно видишь всякое... Я...  
Он замолчал.  
Ченизу потер лицо. Он вдруг словно погас. Только что пылал жаждой действия, желанием вытрясти из Ричарда полезные сведения, а теперь помрачнел, притих, и Ричард неожиданно понял, что этот Ченизу не так уж и молод, каким всегда казался, что он, наверное, ровесник Алвы.  
— Эр Рокэ сказал, — снова заговорил Ричард, — что здесь все равно, в каком направлении идти, главное — знать, куда хочешь попасть.  
Граф Ченизу вскинул голову. В свете масляных фонарей его светлые глаза приобрели странный рыжеватый оттенок.  
Хорошо, хоть не лиловый. Ричард вспомнил Альдо и невольно содрогнулся.

Сам Ричард не знал, куда желает попасть. Приказ Алвы вел его в одну сторону, еще не изжитая до конца привычка оруженосца быть рядом со своим эром — тянула в другую. Привычка или привязанность, он и сам толком не понимал.

А вот Ченизу, похоже, знал, куда хочет.  
Даже странно. Что ему с Алвы? Пока Рокэ Алва был во власти Альдо, Ченизу о нем не волновался. А теперь чего он жаждет добиться? Прощения? Благосклонности регента Талига?  
Ричарду претила сама мысль о том, чтобы оставить спасение Алвы этому человеку. Впрочем, нуждался ли Рокэ Алва в спасении? Вряд ли.  
А этот — Ченизу — пусть себе играет в спасателя. Рокэ все равно видит таких насквозь.

Но все же...  
Сказать: "Я иду с вами", — было бы так просто. Ричард отвел взгляд. Ченизу не понять его колебаний, сам Ченизу — словно трава — каждый раз клонится под ветром на новый лад.

— Что еще он вам говорил? Герцог Окделл?  
— Что я должен выбраться, — сказал Ричард неловко. — Ради Кэртианы.  
— Да, — отозвался граф Ченизу, немало удивив этим Ричарда. — В отсутствие одного из Повелителей нарушается баланс.  
— Откуда вам знать? — вырвалось у Ричарда.  
Тени плясали по лицам, превращая кэналлийцев в неведомых существ, а Валме-Ченизу — почти в Леворукого. Заурядный дворянчик, беспринципный и эгоистичный, ставящий свой комфорт превыше всего остального, временами забавный и довольно приятный в общении, но обычный, совершенно обычный — сейчас он казался кем-то иным. Кем-то значительным.  
Или просто усталость и напряжение сыграли с Ричардом дурную шутку.  
Ченизу не мог быть значительнее самого себя.  
Даже если он добьется своего и получит от Рокэ звания и титулы, даже если он обретет немалую власть в Талиге, он все равно останется самим собой. Другим ему не стать.  
— Я вам дам людей, они вас выведут отсюда, — сказал Ченизу, словно не заметив вопроса.  
— Хотите взять меня под стражу?  
— Это для вашей же безопасности. Вопрос с вашим арестом не мне решать, — Ченизу улыбался простодушно.  
Ричард подумал, что никогда больше не сможет верить людям с такими улыбками. Сам граф Ченизу был здесь совсем не при чем. Он-то и впрямь был простодушен, но после эра Августа, после Катари Ричарду всюду чудился подвох.

Катари!  
Сердце невольно сжалось, когда Ричард подумал о ней.

Свет фонарей выхватывал из полутьмы то остатки тонкой резьбы на стенах, наполовину заросшей пылью и лишайником, то нагромождения камней, то усталые лица.  
Деловитость кэналлийцев, спустившихся в мистический Лабиринт с фонарями, снаряжением и припасами, уничтожала половину здешней жути, и Ричард не знал, радоваться этому или досадовать. Пока он брел здесь в одиночестве, то в темноте, то в потустороннем лилово-сером свете, исходившем невесть откуда, ему казалось, он что-то понял о себе и своей жизни, понял что-то очень важное — или вот-вот поймет. Но появились Ченизу с кэналлийцами, и понимания как ни бывало.

Ричард не хотел остаться с кэналлийцами наедине. Казалось, в памяти всегда будет живо то давнее путешествие в закрытой карете, когда он гадал, что с ним сделают, и версии были одна страшнее и нелепее другой. Ричард считал, что повзрослел с тех пор и многое пережил, но память все равно кусала и царапала.  
Он стиснул зубы. Ареста не избежать. Рокэ ничего не сказал ему о Катарине и, должно быть, все понял, но Рокэ здесь нет, и неизвестно, выберется ли он.  
Ну что ж. Хочет этот Ченизу его арестовать, пусть попробует. В конце концов, неизвестно, выпустит ли Лабиринт хоть кого-то из них. Может быть, все они здесь и умрут.

Отдавал распоряжения кэналлийцам Ченизу совсем иначе, чем говорил с ним, с Ричардом. Взгляд был совершенно другой, и тон другой, но в чем было это различие, Ричард не сумел бы объяснить, даже если бы попытался.  
Будто этот Ченизу, заговаривая по-кэналлийски, вдруг становился человеком, который умеет быть сосредоточенным, спокойным и жестким. Или — что скорее всего — обжегшись на людях, которым больше всего доверял, отныне Ричард видел ложь в самых невиннейших словах и поступках.  
Странно было лишь то, что кэналлийцы слушались этого то ли талигойца, то ли ургота.

Ему выделили пятерых. Никого из них Ричард раньше не встречал и не знал даже, говорят ли они на талиг. Физиономии у всех пятерых были бандитские.  
А впрочем...  
В его памяти жили воспоминания — добрые и злые — воспоминания о том, как Рокэ пил вино, запрокидывая голову и ловя ртом винную струю, как он повязывал голову косынкой на разбойничий манер, как запросто болтал с адуанами и согласился провести ночь с бакранкой. Сколько раз мысленно Ричард называл его кэналлийским бандитом, полушадом, разбойником с большой дороги. Но если Рокэ таков, какими же быть его подданным?  
Наверное, на взгляд талигойцев кэналлийцы все одинаковы.

Ричард послушно пошел за ними, больше глядя под ноги, чем по сторонам. Здесь начинался один из полуобрушившихся туннелей, идти приходилось осторожно, выбирая место для каждого шага.  
Да и смотреть на своих спутников ему не хотелось.  
Но отойдя на пару десятков бье, он вдруг остановился и почти побежал назад.  
— Граф Ченизу! Постойте, граф Ченизу!

Тот обернулся. Замкнутое жесткое его лицо показалось Ричарду маской, которую вчерашний щеголь зачем-то нацепил — будто собрался на карнавал. Но что могло таиться за этой маской? Лиловые глаза, полные печали?

— Послушайте меня, — сказал Ричард. — Здесь... — Он прикусил губу. Он не представляла, как это все объяснить Ченизу. Что ж, говорить, так говорить! — У вас могут начаться видения. Вы можете... Если вы увидите то, чего хотите больше всего, вам обязательно нужно помнить, что это все не на самом деле. Этого нет, понимаете?  
По лицу Ченизу было видно, что он вообще ничего не понимает.  
— Если вам придется выбирать, — сказал Ричард, — между тем, чего вы хотите, и тем, что вы должны сделать, не выбирайте первое. Если вы пойдете за тем, чего хотите, вас съедят. Закатные Твари так ловят людей. Наверное, им нужно, чтобы человек пошел к ним по доброй воле. Вы понимаете? Не идите за теми, за кем хотите пойти. Меня спас эр Рокэ, но вас он не спасет.  
Ричард замолчал, задохнувшись. Он впервые подумал о том, сумеет ли Рокэ спасти самого себя, если вдруг выберет неправильно.  
Ведь ему, наверное, тоже придется выбирать.


	5. Марсель

"Мои грезы — они ведь только мои…"   
Дом, наполненный детским смехом, и светловолосая женщина, которая готовит обед... Марсель медленно спускался по лестнице, держась за перила. В приоткрытую дверь кухни он видел, как госпожа Лансар возится с тестом. Удивительно мирная была картина.  
Грезы...  
Странно, что Рокэ назвал это именно так.  
Об этом он грезит? О доме, полном детей, о жене, об этом бесконечном покое, которого нет у него и никогда не будет?

Марсель и не подозревал в нем подобных мечтаний.  
Обзавестись женой и наследниками — дело обычное, и если бы Рокэ не придавал такого значения своему проклятью, давно был бы женат. В Талиге, конечно, часто женятся поздно, но все же кэналлийцы с этим обычно не тянут. У герцога Алваро в возрасте Рокэ было уже пятеро детей.  
Мечтать об этом, словно о несбыточном, мечтать так, как узник мечтает о свободе, Рокэ, пожалуй, не стал бы. В конце концов, не жениться — было его собственным решением.  
И все же...

Солнечный свет лился в окна, и деревянные перила нагрелись на солнце. Пахло медом и какими-то травами.  
На ступенях сидела кукла в вязаном платье и с увядшей ромашкой в желтых нитяных волосах. Значит, у госпожи Лансар есть еще и дочери. По крайней мере, одна дочь.  
До сих пор Марсель видел только мальчишек.

Все дело в тоске Рокэ по семейной жизни — или в ней, в этой женщине, о которой Рокэ рассказал лишь в связи со своим проклятьем? Холодновато, со слабой усмешкой рассказал.  
Урожденная Карси, дочь владельца того самого дома, который после достался за бесценок милейшему Констансу. Забавные кульбиты порой выкидывает жизнь.  
Ее старших братьев Марсель смутно помнил, саму Эдит-Эмильенну отчего-то не помнил совсем. А ведь в те свои восемнадцать она наверняка уже появлялась в обществе. Впрочем, невзрачная хрупкая блондинка могла и не задержаться в его памяти.  
Разве что глаза...  
Взглянув однажды в ее глаза, их трудно было бы забыть.

Спустившись, Марсель остановился у подножья лестницы. Окно было отворено, и ветер лениво колыхал светлые занавески. Цветущий вьюнок тянулся по раме; мирно жужжали пчелы. В отдалении слышны были детские голоса.  
Тряпичный мяч лежал в углу, на подоконнике валялась раскрытая книжка с картинками.

Комната пронизана была солнечным светом до краев, как музыкальная шкатулка бывает пронизана звуком. Этот дом стоил того, чтобы о нем грезить.  
Но кто бы мог подумать, что Рокэ Алва станет грезить о таком?

 

Дом появился именно тогда, когда Марсель перестал надеяться, что они вообще куда-нибудь дойдут. Вытащить Рокэ из Лабиринта, чтобы потом вместе с ним умереть в отрогах Мон-Нуар — это было даже смешно.  
Спаситель из вас, виконт Валме, словно из Мэгнуса куртизанка. А в тот, первый раз, наверное, просто повезло.

Дом появился словно из небытия. Только что его не было, а потом в дождливой глянцевой темноте засветилось окно, за ним другое. Прорисовались очертания крыши, дождевые струи расступились, очертили дом в пространстве. Марсель боялся уткнуться в заперные ворота, но не было здесь ни ворот, ни забора. Он увидел светлую дверь, три ступени невысокого крыльца, деревянные перила.  
Марсель постучал, ни на что особо не надеясь. В такой час в предгорьях Мон-Нуар двери не открывают. Но дверь распахнулась почти сразу, хлынул теплый воздух, и прямоугольник желтого света лег им под ноги. Высокий мальчик, похожий на ангела, отпрянул, схватившись за эсперу.  
А потом все смешалось: голоса, тени и свет. Марсель смутно помнил, что кто-то спорил о выходцах, помнил чьи-то теплые руки и вкус молока, а после не помнил уже ничего.

Он проснулся со странным ощущением, почти забавным в своей неожиданности. Казалось, он наконец сделал то, чего давно хотел и к чему стремился. В тягучей полудреме он лежал, тщетно пытаясь понять, в чем же дело, и какой тяжкий груз он умудрился спихнуть с плеч, сам того не заметив.  
Пахло яблоками и медом — и отчего-то лекарственными тинктурами. Где-то за окном настойчиво чирикали воробьи. Открывать глаза категорически не хотелось.

Какой-то из забот стало меньше, но которой? Да и не сказать, чтобы у него много в последнее время имелось забот. Одна была, но от нее-то Марсель никак не собирался избавляться.

Марсель слышал приглушенные голоса. Разговаривали женщина и мальчик, он возмущался чем-то, она то успокаивала, то нападала в ответ, и в этом возмущении, и этом спокойствии чудилось что-то наигранное. Будто они оба получали удовольствие от своей перепалки.  
— Габи! — наконец в сердцах сказала женщина.  
— Что? — откликнулся мальчик с вызовом. — Ну что? А если он умрет в нашем доме? Ты знаешь, что с нами сделают?!  
— Никто не умрет, — сказала она спокойно. — Габи, перестань. Ну что ты предлагаешь? Выгнать их?  
— Будто ты выгонишь! А то я не знаю, почему вы рассорились с папой!  
— Ну вот это было совсем некрасиво с твоей стороны, — ответила она, но прозвучало это на удивление мягко.  
Выговор выдавал в ней уроженку Олларии, а вот в голосе мальчика Марселю отчего-то чудилась Эпинэ. Но это ведь мать и сын, разве нет?

"Если он умрет в нашем доме..."  
Марсель вдруг понял и резко сел. Полутемная комната с готовностью совершила кувырок, словно подкарауливала этот момент. Марсель медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, пережидая головокружение. Шкаф, две кровати, сколоченный из досок стол, стопка книг.  
За окном розовел закат.  
На соседней кровати...

На соседней кровати...

Марсель вскочил и в три шага пересек разделявшее их пространство. Стиснул худые горячие пальцы, отвел с пылающего лба прядь черных, влажных от пота волос. Веки Рокэ дрогнули, но глаза он так и не открыл.  
Может, и к лучшему. Марсель не готов был ему продемонстрировать свое перекошенное лицо.

Смеркалось. Воробьиная перепалка за окном постепенно сошла на нет.  
Марсель сидел, слушая запаленное частое дыхание. Выглядел Рокэ неважно, но все-таки лучше, чем в Лабиринте или во время их блужданий по горам Мон-Нуар. Почти не замечая, что делает, Марсель провел пальцами по его небритой щеке.  
— Он иногда просыпается, — сказала женщина, и Марсель едва не вздрогнул.  
Только что ее здесь не было, и вот она появилась — будто соткалась из воздуха и света заходящего солнца. Невысокая, с тяжелым узлом светлых кос на затылке, менее всего эта женщина походила на Закатную Тварь. Но на закате все твари закатные.

Марселю отчего-то вспомнился рэй Эчеверрия и знамена с веткой граната, плывущие через алое зарево.  
"Помянешь ли брата на заре кровавой..."

— Он иногда просыпается, но, мне кажется, не совсем осознает, где он.

Присев возле кровати, женщина осторожно потрогала лоб Рокэ, потом щеку тыльной стороной ладони. Ресницы его дрогнули. Он повернул голову, словно хотел прижаться щекой к ее руке, и только потом открыл глаза.  
Рокэ смотрел не на Марселя — на женщину, и взгляд его был странным.

— Врач обещал скоро прийти, — сказала женщина.  
Она напоминала Марселю кого-то, но кого?  
В память отчего-то лезли воспоминания едва ли ни времен его первой дуэли. Какой-то светловолосый юноша, карты, выпивка, шумная ссора. Кто это был, как его звали?  
И при чем здесь это?

Рокэ тихо вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Но умирать он, кажется, не собирался — и на том спасибо. Если бы снова пришлось разыскивать его в Лабиринте или в каком-то из Царств мертвых, их милая трагедия рисковала бы перерасти в фарс.  
Не то чтобы Марсель предпочитал трагедии. Всегда лучше смеяться, чем плакать. Но перед сменой жанра хотелось бы хоть небольшого перерыва.  
Он устал — а уж как, наверное, устал Рокэ.

Мальчик, в отличие от матери, появился обычным способом — вошел из коридора. На вид ему было лет тринадцать или четырнадцать. Его-то Марсель узнал. Это он открыл им с Рокэ дверь, впустив в тепло и свет.  
Высокий и стройный, зеленоглазый, мальчик этот походил на ангела. Но Марсель был уверен, что пройдет еще лет шесть или семь, и вместо ангела мальчишку станут сравнивать с Леворуким. Особенно дамы, павшие жертвами его обаяния.  
Мальчик принес миску с водой.  
— Габриэль, — сказала женщина, освобождая место на тумбочке возле кровати, — спасибо, милый. Поставь сюда.

Габриэль Карси — вот как звали того светловолосого юношу. И было им обоим тогда меньше двадцати.  
С чего это вдруг вспомнилось? Из-за имени?

Женщина, смочив в воде белую тряпку, обтирала Рокэ лицо.  
— Вы ведь старший сын графа Валмона? — сказала она, не глядя на Марселя. — Я едва вас узнала. Вы знаете, что вас объявили мертвыми?  
— Что?  
— Вас и герцога Алва. Герцог Ноймаринен признал вас погибшими еще два года назад. Виконтом Валме стал ваш брат Серж.  
— Ему это больше подходит, чем мне, — признал Марсель, пытаясь привыкнуть к мысли о том, что остался без титула.  
Не то чтобы он был очень к этому титулу привязан, но все же сроднился с ним за столько лет. Конечно, однажды он этого титула уже лишался, но все-таки в пользу графства и урготского подданства.

Ну что ж. Если Серж стал виконтом, значит, Диего Салина стал герцогом. Что ж, возможно, это все к лучшему. Теперь у Рокэ будут развязаны руки. Сложно быть мистическим повелителем Кэртианы, если одновременно ты еще и герцог, Первый маршал, а то и регент.

Когда Марсель понял все про Рокэ, он и сам точно бы не смог сказать. В тот день, когда папенька соизволил потыкать его носом в логическое упущение, ошибку в размышлении о клятвах? "Неужели так трудно сообразить, что этот Окделл вдобавок к клятве оруженосца поклялся в чем-нибудь еще? И на этот раз именно кровью".  
Кому Окделл клялся кровью, рассказывал во хмелю сам Окделл. Клялся Окделл, и клялся Эпинэ, но когда тот же Эпинэ взялся злоумышлять против Альдо Ракана, в родовых владениях клятвопреступника ни камешка не сдвинулось. Да и Рокэ говорил, что Альдо в лучшем случае потомок маршала Придда.  
Что, в общем-то, можно считать большим везением. Нелепо было бы беречь Валмон для того, чтобы тот пострадал вместе со всей Эпинэ.

Марсель не сводил взгляд с измученного лица Рокэ. Поверить в то, что Алва пошли от Раканов, а не от Боррраска, было, сказать по правде, несложно. Марсель подозревал, что пристрастен. Пытался искать подтверждения своей догадке, а потом махнул рукой. Кем бы Рокэ ни был, Раканом ли, Повелителем Ветра или обычным человеком, для самого Марселя это ничего особо не меняло.

— Вы сказали, что едва меня узнали, — сказал вдруг Марсель. — Развы мы знакомы?  
— Вы вряд ли меня помните, — ответила женщина, наконец, взглянув ему в лицо. — В девичестве меня звали Эмильенна Карси.  
И повисло молчание.

Когда Рокэ рассказывал о неудачном своем сватовстве, Марсель не особенно задумывался о самой невесте.  
Братьев Карси он когда-то знал, хоть и не слишком близко. Старший был не дурак в картах, с младшим они дрались на полупьяной юношеской дуэли, но все это было так давно, что почти изгладилось из памяти.  
У них и впрямь была сестра, почти ровесница Готье. Значит, теперь ей должно быть около тридцати.

Выходит, это она.  
Та, с кого все началось.

Сын ее выглядел настоящим красавцем, она же казалась на удивление невзрачной. Черты ее были правильны, но лицу словно недоставало цвета. Подчернить бы брови и ресницы, тронуть красным бесцветные губы...  
Яркими были только глаза: большие, неправдоподобно сиреневые — словно цветы глициний в солнечном свете. И она смотрела на Марселя — без вызова и без смущения, очень спокойно.  
— Он вам рассказывал обо мне, не так ли?  
— Да, — подтвердил Марсель.  
Выбившиеся из прически прядки свисали вдоль ее лица. Мимолетная улыбка, тронувшая губы, превратила ее почти в красавицу, но погасла улыбка, и призрачная красота тоже исчезла — как не было.  
— Странно, что вы оба здесь, правда? — сказала она. — Порой я думаю, что Создатель любит посмеяться, и чувство юмора у него... своеобразное.

Внизу открыла и закрыла дверь. Кто-то заговорил, что-то упало, двое мальчишек закричали:  
— Мама!.. Мам! Доктор Дюкре пришел!  
Она поднялась, мимоходом коснулась плеча Марселя:  
— Я сейчас вернусь, — и ушла.

Тихо стукнула дверь. Шаги женщины, в девичестве звавшейся Эмильенной Карси, затихли, и тогда Рокэ снова открыл глаза. Пальцы его стиснули руку Марселя с неожиданной силой.  
— Что ты видишь?  
— Что? — переспросил Марсель.  
В первый миг он подумал, что от лихорадки и усталости Рокэ изменило зрение. Марсель ладонью накрыл его судорожно сжатые пальцы.  
— Ты видишь дом? И эту женщину?  
— Госпожу Лансар? Да.  
— Всего этого нет на самом деле, — сказал Рокэ и снова смежил веки. — Мы все еще не вышли из Лабиринта.  
И что прикажете отвечать на такое?  
Марсель медленно гладил его пальцы. Впрочем, Марсель так устал, что ему и самому все происходящее казалось нереальным.  
— Странно только, что ты видишь то же, что и я, — медленно, задумчиво, будто про себя, и голос такой тихий. — Мои грезы — они ведь только мои.  
— Твоя болезнь мне могла привидеться разве что в кошмаре, — ответил Марсель неловко.  
— Просто ты этого боишься, Марселито. И почему-то чувствуешь себя виноватым.  
Бывают же люди, которые всегда правы. И которые видят тебя насквозь со всеми твоими... С тем, о чем даже сам предпочитаешь не думать.  
Конечно, он чувствовал себя виноватым. С тем же успехом можно было сидеть в Урготе и не рыпаться. Или хотя бы не давать лживых обещаний.  
Обнадежил человека, пообещал пойти с ним хоть в Закат, а потом бросил. В захваченную Олларию за ним почему-то полез, а в ту треклятую дыру — нет.  
Неважно, что пришлось бы умирать. В Олларии-Ракане он тоже мог умереть, но тогда его это не останавливало.

— В Лабиринте каждый получает то...  
— Чего заслуживает? — сказал Марсель.  
— Что хочет исправить.

Невольно вспомнились слова Окделла, сбивчивый его голос, напряженный взгляд. "Если вы увидите то, что хотите больше всего..."  
Занятно. Похоже, Окделл рискует оказаться в чем-то правым.

Марсель смочил тряпку в воде и осторожно обтер лоб Рокэ, потом виски, шею, плечи. Тот тихо вздохнул.  
— Так полегче? — спросил Марсель.  
— Да.  
— Почему ты считаешь, что это не она? Рафиано писал, что она уехала из Савиньяка.  
— Не сюда.  
— Она могла передумать. Разве нет?  
В ответ — лишь слабая усмешка. Марсель еще раз смочил тряпку. Все это могло быть лихорадочным бредом, но даже в бреду Рокэ обычно бывал какой-то смысл.  
— Она не стала бы со мной так говорить...  
— Как именно? — спросил Марсель, продолжая его обтирать. На ответ он не особенно рассчитывал.  
Рокэ открыл глаза.  
— Слишком ласково, — сказал он.  
Взгляд у него был измученный, но вполне ясный.  
— Ты недооцениваешь свое состояние, — сказал Марсель. — Мне тоже хочется говорить с тобой очень, очень ласково, уж поверь.  
Снова эта усмешка, слабая, едва заметная.  
— В тебе я и не сомневаюсь.

 

Это было вчера.  
Сегодня Марсель стоял возле лестницы, держась за перила, а солнце лилось в окна, и медовый аромат плыл в теплом воздухе.  
Грезы...  
Рокэ было жалко. Мало ему проблем, теперь еще и это.

Госпожа Лансар подняла голову и взглянула на Марселя. Светлые волосы ее золотились в солнечном свете. Прядка, выбившаяся из косы, завивалась мягкими кольцами.  
— Значит, вы уже встали?  
— Да, — сказал Марсель. — Я — да.  
Он наконец выпустил из рук спасительные перила и направился к кухне.  
Эмильенна Лансар смотрела на то, как он идет, потом вытерла руки об фартук и пошла к нему. Перехватила его на середине пути, заставила опереться на свою руку.  
— Я дойду, — сказал Марсель.  
— Если вы упадете, поднять вас я не смогу, — ответила она. — Идемте сюда, садитесь.  
Улыбка и впрямь ее красила. Улыбка и солнечный свет в волосах.

Он сел на деревянную некрашеную скамью возле стола. Эмильенна Лансар отошла к плите, налила что-то в большую кружку и поставила перед Марселем. И вернулась к своему тесту.  
Марсель смотрел на нее, грея ладони об кружку.  
Эта женщина и впрямь могла показаться олицетворением домашнего уюта — если не знать о ее прошлом.  
— Вы никогда не сожалели? — вырвалось вдруг у Марселя.  
Эмильенна положила скалку и посмотрела ему в лицо.  
— У меня погиб отец, — сказала она, — и двое братьев. Братья моей матери тоже погибли там. А через месяц умерла она сама. Может статься, что от горя. Меня рядом с ней не было, потому что нас уже увезли. Я сожалела, поверьте. Всем сердцем я сожалела о том, что не справилась. И о том, что мне не дали кинжал. О том, что не смогла оглушить его подносом, когда он стоял ко мне спиной во время схватки. Но, полагаю, вы хотели спросить о другом. Сожалею ли я, что не вышла за него.  
Под взглядом ее нереальных глаз Марсель почувствовал себя дураком.  
— Вы вправду считаете, что это завидная судьба — быть герцогиней Алва? — сказала она. — Вы ведь видели его мать?  
— Да, в детстве. Алваро Алва с семьей иногда гостили у Савиньяков, и мои родители тоже там бывали.  
— Говорят, она была очень красива.  
— Да, — подтвердил Марсель.  
Красива — той яркой красотой, которая так характерна для марикьярских женщин. Долорес Алва, урожденная Салина, любимая жена герцога Кэналлоа.  
— Вы думаете, ей легко жилось? Думаете, она была счастлива? Она родила шестерых, и что с ними сталось? Рожать детей, зная, что твои дочери станут товаром в политических сделках, а сыновья... Сыновей, всех, кроме старшего, она отдала армии. Старший умер еще ребенком. Армия пожрала остальных. Вы думаете, с этим легко жить? Нет ничего страшнее, чем пережить своих детей. Ее младшего сына тоже могла ждать ранняя гибель, вы думаете, Долорес Алва не понимала этого на своем смертном одре?  
Она вдруг замолчала.  
Взгляд ее был устремлен мимо Марселя, выражение лица неуловимо изменилось.

Она встала и, обойдя стол, пошла к двери.  
Марсель оглянулся. Рокэ стоял, вцепившись в дверной косяк.  
Ни словом, ни единым звуком они не обменялись. Рокэ оперся на ее плечо, и она отвела его к окну, усадила в старенькое низкое кресло. Присела рядом с креслом и снизу взглянула в лицо Рокэ.  
Марсель тихо поднялся и вышел из кухни.

Грезы...

Марсель остановился на крыльце и крепко взялся за перила.  
Звенел детский смех, трое мальчишек гоняли по лужайке тряпичный мяч.  
Марсель пытался представить, что чувствовал бы, если б это были дети его бывшей невесты.  
Единственная невеста, которая у него хоть когда-то была, звалась Катариной Ариго. Марсель не представлял, что мог бы и в самом деле на ней жениться.  
Женился бы, конечно, если папенька захотел. Но папенька, в иных вопросах бывавший чрезмерно настойчивым, в деле брачных не считал необходимым торопиться.

Марсель никогда не любил. Увлекался, это случалось, но не настолько.  
Представить, что сейчас чувствует Рокэ, ему не удалось бы при всем желании.


	6. Ричард

Пригревало солнце. Ричард сидел на пригорке и смотрел на то, как течет по камням неглубокий горный ручей. Солнце дробилось в бегущей воде, и блестели умытые брызгами камни.  
Ричард чувствовал себя так, словно прожил на свете не девятнадцать лет, а по крайней мере сто девятнадцать. Шевелиться не хотелось. Ничего не хотелось.

Выйдя из Лабиринта, в Гальтаре они не остались. Отошли за бывшую городскую черту и встали лагерем за последним из гальтарских колец. Ричарда никто не трогал, не расспрашивал ни о чем, и ему оставалось лишь радоваться этому. Он не знал, что сказал бы, если б расспросы вдруг начались. Правду? Я видел вашего соберано нагим, а позже слепым, он спас меня, но я все равно захотел бросить его и уйти с Альдо. Потому что очень трудно оставаться с кем-то рядом, если он всеми силами тебя отталкивает. Потому что раньше мне казалось: он знает, что делает. А теперь я понимаю, что чаще всего его просто несет потоком, как и меня. Он просто слеп, вот и все. Гениально прозорливый на поле боя, в отношениях с людьми он превращается в удивительнейшего слепца.  
Сказать им это?  
И долго Ричард после этого проживет?  
Впрочем, может, они и не станут его трогать. Дождутся приказа.

Ричард сидел и смотрел. Шумел ручей, ветер трогал листву, подсвеченную солнцем.  
Даже сейчас слепой Алва казался куда более реальным, чем Карваль с его пистолетом.

Из книг, которые Ричард читал когда-то в доме Алвы, запомнилось только, что в Лабиринте каждому положен спутник. О том, что в Лабиринте придется выбирать, кажется, ни в одной из книг не говорилось.  
Впрочем, теперь это уже не имело никакого значения.  
Он уже выбрал. И, похоже, что ошибся.

Сейчас, с высоты своих мнимых ста девятнадцати лет Ричард думал о произошедшем без особых эмоций.  
Почему Алва привиделся ему именно таким? В цепях, обнаженным, а потом слепым, с израненными ногами, замершим.  
Почти беспомощным.  
В жизни Рокэ Алва был словно стена, об которую можно биться сколько угодно, проломить ее все равно не удалось бы. Рокэ никогда не бывал беспомощным. Даже в плену, в Багерлее, на суде он все равно владел положением. Даже когда пил отравленное вино.  
Лабиринт желал показать Ричарду, что на самом деле Алва совсем другой?  
Или все гораздо сложнее?

До чего же здесь тихо!  
Целый город за спиной — давно заброшенный, опустевший, но все еще не мертвый.

Вернется ли Алва?  
Гальтару едва не разрушили несколько Закатных Тварей, а Алва справился с одной такой за пару минут, вооруженный лишь кинжалом.  
Но если у него тоже будут видения, и если он не сможет выбрать правильно...  
Ведь он, наверное, тоже может ошибиться.

Сколько в этих видениях правды, а сколько пустых фантазий?  
Отравленное вино, цепи, девушка, которую Рокэ целовал.  
"Никто не скажет, что моей последней женщиной была лживая тварь".  
Тогда Ричард был с ним согласен. Теперь эти слова казались странными. Алва часто говорил о Катарине грубо — и она это заслуживала, ведь заслуживала! — но он сам ее выбрал. Разве кто-то сумел бы заставить его, если б он не хотел?  
Рокэ спал с ней год за годом, с лживой и бессердечной, знал о ней все — и продолжал с ней оставаться.  
Почему?  
Святая Октавия в домовой церкви Алва, Катарина, светлокосая и синеглазая девушка из видения. Та вывеска на гостинице во Фрамбуа...

Ричард вздохнул, потер лицо.  
Все, что он видел, касалось Рокэ — или его самого? Ричард вообразил себе отравленное вино, цепи и светловолосую девушку, потому что знал: в жизни Рокэ это было.  
Но ведь главным в тех видениях было совсем другое. Ричард нуждался в помощи, в утешении. Ему хотелось верить, что он поступил правильно. И кто мог ему дать желаемое? Не мать и не отец, только Рокэ — и Альдо.  
И Ричарду пришлось выбирать между ними.

Интересно, в чем нуждается Рокэ Алва? Он ведь такой – самодостаточный.  
Сумеет ли он выбрать правильно? И между чем ему придется выбирать?


	7. Рокэ

Рассохшиеся ступени скрипели даже под его не слишком внушительным весом. Дом был старый. Терпкий запах сухих трав наполнял этот дом весь до краев — так переполняет бокал слишком щедро налитое вино.  
Зато под Бенедиктом ступени не издали ни звука. Мальчик появился словно из ниоткуда и подхватил его под руку.  
— Давайте помогу.  
— Я сам справлюсь. А ты вырос, Бенито.  
— Зато вы — ни капельки.  
Они переглянулись. В зеленых глазах мальчика плескалась насмешка.  
Они никогда его не боялись. Родители может и опасались когда-то, а вот дети — нет.  
— Я сам спущусь, Бенни.  
— Если вы свернете себе шею на нашей лестнице, мама расстроится.  
— Правда?  
— Она всегда из-за вас расстраивается, только вида не подает.  
Рокэ искоса глянул на мальчика. Сколько ему сейчас? Двенадцать? Не в том уже возрасте, чтоб сводничать так простодушно.  
Не так они уже и малы, эти дети. И понимают они наверняка больше, чем ты привык думать.

Анук, сидевшая на нижних ступенях с вязанием, тоже на них оглянулась. Единственная дочь Лансаров, десятилетний златовласый ангел, она обещала вырасти в настоящую красавицу — куда уж там матери.  
Будто в насмешку — над ней ли, над ним, над судьбой — Анук родилась в день святой Октавии. В другой семье Октавией ее бы и назвали. Но Лансар не испытывал особого почтения к эсператистской святой, а его жена питала определенное отвращение к святой олларианской, поэтому дочь они назвали Анной.  
Однако, светловолосой и голубоглазой, с именем святой Октавии ей предстояло столкнуться не раз и не два. И было в этом что-то...

Нет ничего отвратительней предопределенности.  
Когда-то ему казалось, что он сумеет ее перебороть — свою проклятую судьбу. Переломить, как ломал любое препятствие на своем пути. Но, побеждая в малом, в большом он всегда терпел поражение — раз за разом, год за годом. Прошло время, и он смирился со своим проклятьем.  
А ведь оно плясало не только по нему.

Анук поднялась со ступеней, пропуская их с Бенни. Спросила застенчиво:  
— Вы уезжаете?  
— Да, Анита.  
— Жалко, — сказала она. — Мне нравится ваш друг.  
И одновременно раздался другой голос – голос, заставивший его улыбнуться:  
— Ты не можешь сам спуститься по лестнице, но собираешься сесть в седло? В логичности поступков тебе, как обычно, не откажешь.  
Рокэ выпустил руку Бенни и обернулся. Женщина, которую он когда-то любил и которую никогда не знал, стояла в дверях, прислонившись головой к косяку.

На его памяти только отец умел взглянуть так — будто выпороть взглядом. Отец — и она.

— Так не отказывай, — сказал Рокэ, чуть приподнимая бровь. — Я могу ехать верхом в любом состоянии.  
— И в бессознательном тоже, — подхватил Марсель, подошедший к ней сзади. — Поверьте, я это сам видел.  
Эмильенна даже головы не повернула.  
— Тебя два года назад объявили мертвым, а исчез ты за несколько месяцев до того. Ничего за это время в Талиге не рухнуло. От того, что ты отлежишься еще пару дней, не обрушится тем более.  
— Мне нужно ехать.  
— Ладно, — ответила она сухо. — Твоя глупость — твое дело.

Ну что ж, это справедливо. Глупость — и впрямь дело личное.

Стоило ему подняться с постели, ласковость Эмильенны тотчас иссякла — как не было. Ничего другого Рокэ и не ждал. Он и того, что происходило, пока он валялся в лихорадке, тоже не ожидал. Сейчас ее слезы, теплые прикосновения, тихое "Росио" казались бредом. Мерещилось ему многое, много примерещиться и это.  
Эмильенна, милый его ангел, была из одной породы с Марселем. Сочувствие ее предназначалось лишь тем, кого она записывала в "свои", остальным не доставалось ничего.  
Впрочем, за столько лет он мог и стать для нее своим. Дураком, пожалуй, — умным человеком она вряд ли его когда-то считала — но своим дураком.

Рокэ предпочел бы отчуждение.  
За своего она станет переживать, благо поводов он дает немало, а кому нужны эти переживания? Не ей — у нее семья. И не ему — чем меньше о нем плачут, тем проще.

— Нам нужно поговорить, Мили.  
— Хорошо, — сказала она. — Пойдем на кухню.  
Рокэ последовал за ней. Бросил, не оглядываясь:  
— Марсель, ты идешь?  
— Как скажешь.

В кухне было жарко. Эмильенна закрыла дверь, отсекая смех Анук и голос Бенни. За открытым окном цвел разросшийся куст шиповника, и ветви его настырно лезли в дом.  
Эмильенна остановилась у окна, обняла себя руками, сказала негромко:  
— Я слушаю.

Пару дней назад он прятался лицом в ее ладони, едва осознавая, что делает. И она гладила его по голове, словно измученного болезнью ребенка.  
Перед другой женщиной было бы, пожалуй, неловко. Перед другой — да, но перед ней он показал себя глупцом так давно, что стыдиться сейчас было бы просто нелепо.  
"Маленькая моя", — говорил он ей.  
"Маленькая, мы будем жить вечно".  
О чем думала она, восемнадцатилетняя, глядя тогда ему в глаза? Человеку почти на восемь лет ее старше, воевавшему и, казалось бы, знавшему жизнь...  
Ни одна женщина больше не видела его глупым и слабым. Может быть, потому, что больше он никогда не любил.

— То, что я скажу, прозвучит довольно странно, — начал Рокэ, опершись руками о стол. — Но я хочу, чтоб ты выслушала меня до конца. Даже если сочтешь все сказанное бредом.  
— Хорошо. Только сядь, пожалуйста.  
Он слабо усмехнулся.  
— Я же не король, чтобы сидеть в присутствии стоящей дамы.  
— Из меня никакая дама, а ты еще нездоров. Сядь. — Она вздохнула и опустилась на подвернувшийся табурет. — Доволен? Сядь, будь добр.  
В давешнее кресло он почти упал. Стоять ему и впрямь было еще трудно.  
Положил ногу на ногу, сплел пальцы, обхватив колено ладонями. И заговорил.

Кое-что о своем проклятии он некогда рассказывал Савиньякам, но больше уделил тогда внимания Леворукому, чем всему остальному.  
Марселю рассказал почти все. Впрочем, Марсель и без того о многом догадался.

Сейчас, излагая историю суда над Ринальди Раканом, Рокэ наблюдал за тем, как меняется лицо Эмильенны, как холодеют фиалковые глаза. Размышляя, она всегда выглядела стрелком, наводящим пистолет на цель — или снежной девой из торкских сказок.

Она была эсператисткой — и не из тех, кто не понимает смысла произносимых молитв. Знаменитая история, сотни раз переписанная в различных исторических трудах, история не только о преступлении в доме Раканов, но о воцарении эсператизма в Золотой Империи, о пришествии к вере будущего святого Адриана — Эмильенна не могла ее не знать.

Марсель понял все, даже представления не имея о Ринальди Ракане. Просто слово здесь, обмолвка там, и Марселю уже хватило, чтобы сделать выводы.  
Что поймет она?

— Достаточно, — наконец, сказала Эмильенна. Поднялась и снова отошла к окну. — Не нужно мне это все пересказывать. Ты думаешь, Ринальди был невиновен?  
— Скорее всего.  
Она задумчиво кивнула, глядя мимо него.  
— Чезаре Марикьяре так считал. Святой Адриан. — Она рассеянно сорвала цветок шиповника и вертела в руках, сминая розовые лепестки. Голос ее был сух и безэмоционален. — Значит, ты вообразил, что проклят.  
У него невольно вырвался короткий смешок.  
— А ты считаешь, что я ошибаюсь?  
— Ты уверен, что у тебя нет детей?  
— Вполне.  
— Последний потомок... — сказала она вполголоса, больше себе, чем кому-то еще.

Рокэ не сводил с нее глаз.

В его жизни хватало женщин, и многие из них были умны, многие были красивы. К большинству он не испытывал ничего.  
Впрочем, они к нему тоже.  
Женщин хватало, но лишь одна стояла особняком. Почему все сложилось так, почему именно она?  
Ринальди, наверное, тоже спрашивал.

Эмильенна размышляла, бледно-розовый цветок — скромный цветок шиповника, всего лишь rosal silvestre — в руках ее подрагивал.  
Даже спустя столько лет Рокэ все еще завораживало, насколько Эмильенна отличалась от тех его давних представлений о ней.  
Девочка в окошке...  
Эсператистка, несостоявшаяся Гликиния и мать восьмерых детей, невысокая милая женщина с глазами убийцы.

Что думал Рамиро о своей Октавии, когда из мимолетного образа она превратилась для него в живую женщину?  
Что думал о ней Франциск?

Холодное лицо, сосредоточенный взгляд. Светлые брови сошлись к переносице.  
Эмильенна в тот миг чем-то напомнила ему Курта, рассчитывающего угол обстрела.  
А руки-то у нее дрожат. Вот только злится она или переживает, не поймешь.

Что думала Октавия о них, своих мужьях, один из которых сделал ее герцогиней, а второй — королевой и святой?

— Хорошо, — наконец сказала Эмильена, — предположим, что ты... — Она взглянула на Марселя, стоявшего за спиной Рокэ. — Предположим, что ты действительно тот, о ком шла речь в проклятии Ринальди. Но зачем ты мне об этом говоришь?  
А глаза у нее — будто лиловые торкские сумерки на излете морозного дня. И впрямь злится.  
Интересно только, на кого — на него, на Ринальди, на судьбу?  
— Это проклятье ломает жизнь каждому, кого избирает своим орудием. Если бы ты не попалась мне на пути, у тебя все могло сложиться иначе. И твои родные остались бы живы. Я...  
— Создатель! — вырвалось у Эмильенны.  
Она закрыла рот рукой, прошлась по кухне — пять шагов туда, пять обратно — задевая подолом платья ноги Рокэ.  
— Похоже, ты всерьез в это веришь, — обронила она на ходу.  
— Милита, — сказал Рокэ.

Марсель положил руку ему на плечо, сжал, не понимая, что Рокэ сейчас не нуждается в сочувствии. И в поддержке не нуждается.  
Только не сейчас.

Какая дивная иллюзия покоя!  
Солнечный свет лился в окна — так свежий апельсиновый мед льется в подставленную чашу. Слышался топот маленьких ног и детский смех. Откуда, из каких глубин души, из каких тайников это выкопали, и какие силы это сделали? Вывернули нежной, доселе скрытой изнанкой под беспощадный свет, дали ему: смотри! Вот чего ты хочешь. Вот что ты упустил.

До чего же сладкая это была ложь!

И он смотрел — куда деваться — смотрел на женщину, которая его так и не убила. И которую он сам так и не убил.  
Цветок наконец не выдержал нервной дрожи ее пальцев, один розовый лепесток спланировал на пол, за ним другой. Рокэ переступил бы и пошел дальше, она нагнулась поднять. Выпрямилась, сжав цветок и лепестки в кулаке.

— Я не вижу связи, — заговорила Эмильенна. — Возможно, в том проклятии действительно говорится о тебе. Возможно, у тебя есть причины считать, что это были не просто слова озлобленного человека, и что у этого проклятья есть какая-то сила. Я готова это допустить, хотя, уж прости, все это больше похоже на обычную кэналлийскую суеверность.  
— Милита.  
— Дай мне закончить. Я не вижу никакой связи с тем, что произошло у нас с тобой. Ринальди Ракана обвинили в похищении и изнасиловании супруги Повелителя Ветра, его судили и приговорили. А тебя просто пытались убить. И не в первый раз. Да и не в последний.  
— Ты знаешь, что решение о моем убийстве они обставили как приговор суда эориев? Кого в наше время судят судом эориев? Меня судили дважды.  
— Росио, ты же и сам понимаешь, зачем это понадобилось. Людям всегда нужны оправдания, если не для собственной совести, так для того, чтобы оправдаться в глазах окружающих. — Она прервалась, на миг зажмурилась, вздохнула. — Послушай. Люди не меняются, Росио. Если им потребовалась иллюзия суда, чтобы принять решение о покушении на тебя, то покушения на твоего отца, скорее всего, были обставлены так же. А ведь у него было четверо сыновей. Он уж точно не был последним в роду.  
Она вдруг порывисто подошла, села на стул рядом с Рокэ, схватила его за руки. Цветок упал, но в этот раз Эмильенна и внимания не обратила. Она смотрела Рокэ в лицо.  
— Ты всерьез в это веришь? — сказала она. — В то, что проклят?  
— Дело не в вере.  
— Ладно. О чем говорилось в проклятии? Четырежды пройти то, что прошел Ринальди? Что именно? Обвинение в изнасиловании, позор, суд, смертный приговор? Ты никогда не бывал опозорен, никогда! Да еще так, чтобы от тебя отвернулись все. А на суде, который устроил Альдо Ракан, эории тебя оправдали, и даже он в итоге помиловал. Что касается изнасилования... Не та тема, которую прилично обсуждать, — она улыбнулась странной, прохладной улыбкой, — но ты мне прости это. У тебя вполне определенная репутация, Рокэ. Считается, что ты можешь получить любую, просто поманив ее пальцем. Даже если потом женщина выйдет на площадь и станет кричать о насилии, никто не поверит, что ты взял ее силой, никто не поверит, что она тебя не хотела.  
Голос ее, до того звучавший твердо, постепенно затих.

И впрямь не та тема, о которой Рокэ хотел бы с ней говорить.  
С Катариной он легко язвил о поруганной невинности, оказавшейся в руках негодяя, на суде обвинение в насилии над Ее Величеством пропустил мимо ушей. Его задевало многое, но не это.  
А сейчас он смотрел в фиалковые глаза и видел девочку, которая когда-то пыталась — наивно и неумело — его соблазнить, а вместо того влюбила в себя.  
До чего же она была тогда невинна!  
В некотором смысле такой она и осталась. Единственный муж, дом, дети. Она не то что не изменяла — даже не смотрела на других. Если б случилось хоть что-то подобное, он бы знал.

Звуки, доносившиеся со двора и из соседней комнаты, странным образом не нарушали воцарившуюся здесь тишину.  
Последний раз Эмильенна так смотрела на него, когда думала, что он будет ее убивать. Не со страхом смотрела — с холодной яростью.  
"Ты вообразил, что проклят?"

— Это же было частью вашего плана, — сказал Рокэ. — Это должно было послужить оправданием твоим родным. То, что я тебя... обесчестил.  
— Да, — подтвердила она спокойно. — Но ведь этот план провалился. Если б твое проклятье действовало, он бы сработал. И Альдо Ракан тебя бы не помиловал. И его эории не стали бы тебя оправдывать.

Почему она до сих пор так завораживает?  
Любовь — какая уж тут любовь, давно все должно было в прах рассыпаться. А ты все ведешься, словно дурак из северных сказок, ловишь ее отражения в других женщинах: густые волосы, светлые ресницы, порывистые жесты. Ясный разум. Умение лгать.

Что ты говорил тому смешному Джильди, нынешнему наследнику Фельпа? "Женитесь по расчету, а спите с теми дамами, которых волнует не сердце, а другие инструменты любви. Так вы сможете хранить верность своей любви сколь угодно долго".  
Кому хранил верность ты, если даже на то, чтобы жениться, тебя не хватило? Ведь не сразу ты уверился в своем проклятии, ох как не сразу.

"Можешь получить любую..."  
Не любую, конечно, но многих. Он никогда не видел в этом ничего дурного. Это ведь танец, просто танец, мужчины и женщины танцуют его от начала времен.  
Танец, который они так и не станцевали вместе.

— Росио, ты... — А хватка-то у нее крепкая. В нежных женских руках такой силы и не заподозришь. — В твоей жизни хватает проблем и без... вот этого. Я знаю, что с воображением у тебя все прекрасно, но...  
— Ты плачешь, — сказал он.  
— Нет.  
Она выпустила его руки, и он испытал мимолетное сожаление.  
Эмильенна вытерла слезы и выпрямилась.  
Почему он ждал, что она примет его нелепую байку так же, как Марсель? 

Избаловал тебя Марселито. Приучил к тому, что можно не объяснять и не спорить, можно даже толком не рассказывать, все равно он поймет и встанет на твою сторону.  
Впрочем, она тоже на твоей стороне. И это, пожалуй, самое странное в вашей истории.  
Ведь тебя проклинали на иное.

— Я лишь хотел сказать, что сожалею. Твоя жизнь могла бы сложиться совершенно иначе, если бы не я.  
— Твоя тоже, если бы не я, — ответила она сухо. — Хорошо. Могу я задать вопрос?  
— Конечно.  
— Я была не единственной, верно? Такую придурь не выдумать из-за одного покушения. Или...  
— Да, — согласился он с почти показанной покладистостью. — В этом смысле — ты была не единственной. И каждому из этих людей я сломал жизнь.

Снова этот проблеск ярости в нереальном фиалковом взгляде.  
Вот так и понимаешь, насколько тебе повезло, что ей, восемнадцатилетней, не дали оружие в руки. И что ей вместо подноса не попался под руку обломок шпаги.

— Предположим, что ты не ошибаешься и не преувеличиваешь. Возможно, перед кем-то ты и впрямь виноват. Но не передо мной. Мы оба прекрасно знаем, кто из нас кому сломал жизнь. В Закате с меня за это спросится, и я готова ответить. Я всегда была готова.

Это так, но вряд ли Эмильенна думала о его жизни, когда сообщала Арно и Гектору, что если они хотят крови, то пусть начинают с нее.  
Сообщала только им двоим. Тоненькая девочка, гордо вскинутая голова, полураспущенные косы.  
На него Эмильенна в тот момент не смотрела. А вот маршал Арно смотрел.

— Ринальди считал, что все эти грехи должны пасть на его обидчиков.  
— Боюсь, они скорее падут на него самого, — сказала Эмильенна серьезно. — Но за свою часть я, пожалуй, отвечу без его помощи. И давай закончим на этом. — Теплые пальцы снова легли на его запястье. — Ты веришь в то, во что веришь. Переубедить я тебя вряд ли смогу.

Весь мир принимает тебя всерьез, и лишь она — единственная — считает пустоголовым фантазером. И ведь не то чтобы у нее не было для этого причин.  
Кто последний считал тебя таким? Разве что отец.

Занятно ты все-таки влип. Твой Леворукий наверняка не устает смеяться.


	8. Марсель

Эмильенна стояла у невысокого забора, которого Марсель раньше не замечал. Стояла, все так же обхватив себя руками, будто мерзла и, запрокинув голову, смотрела в небо.  
Плакала? Пыталась не заплакать?

Горы, которым самое место было сразу за забором, отдалились к горизонту. Подсвеченные солнцем зеленые склоны, казалось, отстояли от этого дома на добрый десяток хорн.  
Пыльная дорога с чахлыми лопухами вдоль обочины за домом переходила в деревенскую улицу. Проехал старик на телеге, груженной сеном. Ранняя холодная весна превратилась в середину лета.

"Мы все еще в Лабиринте..."

Невольно вспомнился тот давний разговор, предшествовавший их брудершафту. "Я окажусь там в вашем милом обществе..."  
Но он здесь не поэтому, не так ли?  
Он здесь потому, что Рокэ — может, сам этого не осознавая — не хочет оставаться с ней наедине. Иначе спутник для этой грезы ему бы не потребовался.

Понять бы еще, чего Рокэ боится. Себя, ее, своего проклятья?  
Если все это нереально, то какой смысл бояться?

Если все это и впрямь нереально!

Женщина, которая так и не надела синее и черное, смотрела в небо, будто откровения ждала. А ведь она похожа на святую Октавию. Странно, что он раньше не замечал.  
Впрочем, особо религиозным Марсель никогда не был.

— Вы ведь не верите в это его проклятье? — спросила Эмильенна, когда Марсель к ней приблизился.  
— Верю.  
Она вздрогнула, будто в ознобе.  
— Кто были другие? — спросила она вдруг. — Те, кто его подставил? Герцог Окделл?  
Эмильенна наконец повернулась к Марселю. Ни следа слез. Нереальные глаза под сенью золотистых ресниц были сухи.  
— Почему вы так решили?  
Она слегка пожала плечами.  
— Юноша из семьи Людей Чести присягает Рокэ, казалось бы, переходит на его сторону, а потом вдруг всплывает среди сторонников Ракана и даже участвует в суде против своего эра. Невольно приходит на ум, что он присягнул Рокэ не просто так, а чтобы подобраться поближе.  
Марселю вспомнился бешеный синий взгляд и Штанцлер, бледнеющий под дулом пистолета.  
Окделл мог присягнуть Рокэ под влиянием момента, но кое-кто знал, как использовать произошедшее себе на пользу.  
— Рокэ ведь сам его выбрал.  
— Меня тоже, — сказала она сухо.  
— Вы ему хотя бы ни в чем не клялись.  
— Отчего же. Я клялась, что люблю, — она усмехнулась невесело, — и буду любить вечно. Именем Создателя клялась. И доклялась. Ладно, это наши с ним дела. Кто еще его подставлял? Ее Величество?  
— Я не знаю.  
— Когда король женился, — сказала она, — многие мне говорили, что молодая королева похожа на меня. Она ведь бывала в Савиньяке с родителями, а мы к тому времени уже прожили там два года.  
— Вы ее не знали?  
Эмильенна покачала головой.  
— Ги и Иорама видела пару раз, они приходили к Бенедикту. К моему брату. Ее — никогда. Меня увезли из Олларии в восемнадцать, она тогда была еще девочкой и жила с матерью в Ариго.  
И морочила голову ему и близнецам-Савиньякам.  
— Сколько у вас с ней разницы? Два года?  
— Три.  
— Она действительно была на вас чем-то похожа, — сказал Марсель, разглядывая ее замкнутое лицо.  
Он только что осознал, что это и впрямь так. Фигура у госпожи Лансар была поаппетитнее, чем у покойной Катарины, черты лица мягче и глаза совершенно другие, но все же... Нос, очертания губ, изгиб бровей.  
— Правда? — спросила она бесцветно.  
— Да.  
Снова эта слабая усмешка.  
— А потом пошли слухи, что Рокэ с ней спит.  
— Вы ревновали?  
— Создатель! Нет! Но...  
— Муж ревновал?  
Она кивнула, снова обнимая себя руками. Сказала:  
— Он вообразил, будто Рокэ не может меня забыть

"А он мог?" — мелькнула простая в своей беспощадности мысль.  
Светловолосых женщин в мире хватает. Но Рокэ всегда предпочитал именно тех, которые умеют лгать и играть людьми.  
Кто в его жизни оставил такой след?

— Вы поэтому ушли от мужа? Из-за его ревности?  
— Я ушла, потому что мы... Я даже не знаю, как вам это объяснить. Меня многие сочли бы дурой, да я есть дура, пожалуй. Мы неплохо жили. Он не изменял мне, никогда не поднимал на меня руку, даже не кричал ни разу. Мы ссорились, это бывало, но никогда не опускались до крика. Но...  
— Вы разлюбили?  
— Оба.  
Короткое это словцо упало, будто камень. Марсель молчал.  
— Я выходила замуж по очень большой любви, — сказала Эмильенна Лансар. — По такой большой, что перед ней все остальное, весь мир казался неважным. В этой любви я рожала своих детей. Когда я носила младшего, Этьена, то поняла, что без любви я этого.... не могу. Люди живут без любви, я знаю. Может быть, она просто не может быть вечной и у всех проходит рано или поздно. — Она опустила руки и коротко рассмеялась. — У каждого свой предел, понимаете. В юности я думала, что смогу и убить, и лечь с нелюбимым. Я много о себе думала. Но жизнь с нелюбимым мужем оказалась мне не по силам. И он тоже устал. Та зима нам обоим на многое открыла глаза. На нас самих в первую очередь.  
— Та зима?  
— Да. Я ведь была уверена, что в Багерлее его изувечат, если не запытают до смерти. — Марсель не сразу понял, что она говорит уже не о муже. — Я знаю, что настолько высокородных узников обычно не пытают по-настоящему. Но у Кэналлоа нет династических связей ни с одним из государств, значимых на политической арене, разве что с Улаппом. А Улапп значит немного. И мориски далеко. Ракану что-то нужно было от него, что-то очень важное.  
— Почему вы так считаете?  
— Потому что иначе его бы убили сразу. Держать Рокэ в плену — все равно, что запереть себя в клетке со львом. Я думала, может быть, дело в силе Ветра. Альдо Ракан собрал в своих рядах всех Повелителей. Последнего выменял на жизнь короля. Зачем? Убить Рокэ можно было и проще.  
— Мне казалось, вы эсператистка.  
— Так и есть.  
— Но вы верите в существование силы Ветра?  
— В нашем мире хватает сил и помимо Создателя. Если существует Леворукий, почему не быть демонам? Анэм — демон не хуже прочих.  
— А Леворукий...  
— Однажды я его видела, — сказала Эмильенна. — Мельком, но мне хватило.  
— Тогда, возле вашего дома?  
— Да. Знаете, это почти забавно. Я с детства слышала о том, что Алва — проклятый род, отмеченный Леворуким, но до того дня даже не предполагала, что это действительно так.  
Впрочем, не похоже, чтобы ее это забавляло.  
— Но вы все-таки боялись за него? За Рокэ?  
— Он ведь очень выносливый, — сказала она тихо. — Очень. В тот день в нашем доме я видела достаточно, чтобы судить об этом. Если пытаться сломать его физически, легко можно... перестараться.  
Марсель наконец понял, что именно в то время она и была беременна. Веселенькие же мысли ее преследовали.  
— Вы, наверное, думаете, что я изрядная лицемерка. Сначала пытаться убить человека, а спустя годы жалеть.  
— Я думаю о том, что был глупцом, раз не предусмотрел такую возможность.  
— Его ведь не?.. — она подняла глаза и замолчала.  
Марсель не знал.  
Рокэ не выдирали ни ногти, ни зубы, не ломали кости, всерьез не морили голодом. Если и били, то не калечили. По словам Габайру на суде он выглядел вполне пристойно.  
Но бить могли, да и что-то другое делать могли. Мало ли способов сломить гордеца.

Высокородным пленникам и впрямь обычно не причиняют вреда. Но Альдо Ракан, тот Альдо, которого Марсель имел возможность узнать, способен был на многое.   
Если бы не слух о том, что в морском сражении у Хексберг присутствовал Ворон, если бы Альдо не понадобилось показать живого Рокэ послам, если бы не Левий...  
То, может быть, к моменту прибытия графа Ченизу в Ракану спасать было бы уже некого.

Спаситель из вас, виконт Валме...

— У вашего мужа не было желания податься в то время к Ракану? — спросил Марсель.  
— Нет, — сказала она. — Политики ему в свое время хватило. Но он... радовался.  
— Тому, что герцог Алва был в Багерлее?  
— Да. — Она помолчала. — Он неплохой человек, поверьте. Может быть, в чем-то слабый, но не такой уж плохой. Из нас двоих злодейка скорее я. Просто он... Все это сложно. Нас вырвали из привычной среды и отправили туда, где он так и не смог найти себя. Женщине ведь легче. Дом и семья — это то, в чем женщина может состояться всегда. А мужчине... Все его честолюбивые мечты пошли прахом. Родиться незнатным и небогатым — не грех и не несчастье, но если постоянно сравнивать себя с сильными мира сего... В какой-то мере я и мужу своему разрушила жизнь — одним только тем, что вообще ввязалась в ту авантюру. Тень Рокэ нас так и не покинула, понимаете. И муж мой разуверился в себе.  
— Вряд ли это ваша вина.  
Она слегка пожала плечами. Сказала просто:  
— Чья же? Я была его женой.  
Какое-то время они стояли в молчании.  
Ветер гнал в вышине пышные кучевые облака, и тени их неслись по земле.  
— Вам кто-нибудь говорил, что вы похожи на святую Октавию?  
— Да. — Снова эта невеселая усмешка. — Рокэ и говорил. Тогда, давно. А вы знаете, что эсператисты считают ее блудницей, обманом женившей на себе сначала кэналлийского герцога, а потом короля?  
— Вы тоже могли бы.  
— Могла. Знаете... — Тон ее вдруг изменился. — Невольно начинаешь думать... Если Создатель покинул Кэртиану и пока не возвращался, то кто же играет нами, будто марионетками? Кто я? Повторение Октавии Алва-Оллар? Тень Беатрисы Борраска? Или все-таки человек со своей волей и своей душой? Что это за сила такая, которая нами распоряжается? Леворукий? Кто-то еще? Я женщина, свободы у меня немного, но до сих пор мне казалось, я сама решаю, кого мне любить и кого убивать. А что, если это не так? Что, если моя жизнь — это фарс?  
А посмотреть-то она порой умеет не хуже, чем Рокэ. Такая ярость в глазах, что даже неуютно.  
У смерти синий взгляд, а лиловый — у кого? Кто такие Изначальные Твари — зло, хранители Лабиринта, пленники этого мира?  
— Я думал, вы не поверили в его проклятье.  
— В проклятье — нет, но все же что-то здесь не так. Во всем этом есть какая-то дурная закономерность, и это мне не нравится. Разве вы этого не боитесь? Оказаться всего лишь марионеткой в руках каких-то непонятных сил?  
Марсель ей так и не ответил.  
Но он боялся, это правда. Он боялся.

 

Странный дом с его хозяйкой остались позади.   
Два жеребца непонятных кровей — серый и соловый — шли голова в голову. Вдоль дороги тянулись засеянные поля.  
Рокэ напевал. Незатейливая веселая песенка о черноглазой девушке, спускающейся с гор, удивительно не подходила этой равнине, зеленеющим посевам и низкому бескрайнему небу.  
Тому, что они оставили позади, не подходила тем более.

Насколько все было бы проще, женись Рокэ однажды на черноглазой кэналлийке или мориске. Как тут не верить в проклятья.

— О чем ты поешь?  
— Ты успел забыть кэналли? — спросил Рокэ, даже не взглянув на него.  
— Но это ведь не совсем кэналли?  
— Да, — согласился Рокэ, — это марикьярская песенка. Очень старая.  
— А что там было про птичку?  
Рокэ неприятно усмехнулся. Проследил взглядом за пичужкой, прыгавшей по обочине дороги. Пичужка пискнула и улетела.  
— Ты не об этом ведь хочешь поговорить, не так ли?  
— Я пытаюсь быть дипломатичным. Опасаюсь, что в противном случае могу помять эти прекрасные посевы. Что это — рожь?  
— Пшеница. И тебе не грозит ее помять, разве что сам захочешь.  
— Это очень мило с твоей стороны. Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что представлял себе ее совсем иначе.  
Кого "ее", Марсель уточнять не стал. Рокэ и без того понял.  
— Более красивой?  
— Больше похожей на Катарину.  
Усмешка Рокэ была удивительно неприятной.  
— Будь она похожа на Катарину, я давно был бы женат.  
"И сидел бы на троне", — подумалось Марселю.  
— Ты никогда не хотел к ней посвататься? К Катарине? Ты ведь был знаком с Ариго. И про проклятье, насколько я понимаю, ты выяснил далеко не сразу.  
Рокэ не ответил, и несколько минут они ехали в молчании. Марсель проклинал свой язык.  
Если тебя так подставит невеста, как скоро захочется искать новую?  
Что Рокэ вообще почувствовал, через два года после Винной обнаружив в королевах юное подобие Эмильенны Карси?  
— Извини, — сказал наконец Марсель, — я ляпнул, не подумав.  
— Насколько я тебя знаю, все, что ляпаешь, обычно служит какой-то цели.  
— И какая же у меня цель?  
— Сейчас? Понятия не имею. И — нет, я не собирался тогда жениться. На Катарине или на ком-то еще, неважно. Видишь ли, в роду Алва принято жениться по любви, а с любовью у меня как-то не заладилось. — Рокэ снова усмехнулся, и усмешка эта снова Марселю не понравилась. — Можешь считать меня наивным. Вероятно, я таким и был.

О да, полковник в двадцать четыре года, маршал в двадцать шесть, Первый Маршал страны в тридцать — и впрямь, образец наивности.

— Я далеко не Алва, — сказал Марсель, — но тоже предпочел бы жениться по любви. Или хотя бы из искренней симпатии. Без этого брак может стать слишком неприятным времяпрепровождением.  
Рокэ кивнул, и на этом разговор как-то иссяк.

Марсель размышлял, разглядывая его чеканный профиль — хоть сейчас на монеты.  
Почему он все-таки связался с Катариной? Так обжегшись на лжи, выбрал в любовницы нежную змею. А Этери, которую он сравнивал с Катариной?  
Все дело в проклятии, или они просто нравятся, эти женщины? Нравятся именно такие?

Забавно.  
А ведь после знакомства с Катариной Рокэ мог совершенно иначе взглянуть на Эмильенну тогда уже Лансар. Сравнить ту, которая выбрала любовь и безвестность, с той, которая всегда выбирала власть.

Хотел бы он, чтоб все было иначе? Чтобы Эмильенна предпочла его титул, а не своего клерка — или кем там Лансар был? Чтобы она была чуть больше Катариной?  
Кто знает.  
С Катариной Рокэ имел дело на протяжении долгих лет и, по-видимому, его все устраивало. 

— Мне даже интересно, о чем ты думаешь с таким выражением лица.  
— С каким?  
— Ну так о чем? — едва заметный поворот головы, жесткий синий взгляд.  
— О величии, — сознался Марсель.  
— Мне кажется, обычно тебя не занимают подобные материи.  
— Меня — нет. Я размышлял о дамах, которых они занимают.  
— Об Этери?  
— И Катарине. О том, что женщинам, стремящимся к величию, с тобой, наверное, проще.  
— Тебя так волнует моя личная жизнь?  
— Временами.

Рокэ не ответил. Принялся вполголоса напевать, на этот раз уже не о девушках и птичках. И вечная его песенка о несбывшемся — хабламе дель мар, маринеро — неожиданно зазвучала для Марселя совсем иначе.  
"Расскажи мне о море..."  
А моряк в ответ, наверное, просил рассказать ему о суше. Каждому чего-то недостает. Одним — семейного счастья, другим величия, третьим — права самостоятельно распоряжаться своей судьбой.

— Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что ты думаешь о моей личной жизни исключительно ради того, чтобы не думать о своей? — сказал вдруг Рокэ, прервавшись на половине куплета.  
— Приходило, — согласился Марсель. — Но, справедливости ради, мы все же едем сейчас от твоей невесты, а не от моей.  
— Может быть, это происходит потому, что ты не успел ни к кому посвататься?  
— Ты все еще думаешь, что мы в Лабиринте?  
Рокэ не ответил и снова вполголоса запел.

Расскажи мне о море...

Расскажи о счастливой любви.


	9. Ричард

Сон был ярким — и странным.  
Ричарду снился знакомый кабинет в особняке на улице Мимоз, деревянные панели и синий шелк. Жаркий огонь горел в камине.  
Рокэ Алва сидел на ковре, просматривая какие-то бумаги.  
Ричард видел только его худую спину, темно-синюю рубаху и волосы, заплетенные в косу.  
В кабинете появилась Катарина, почти неслышно прошла мимо письменного стола, опустилась рядом с Рокэ на ковер.  
Простенькое домашнее платье странно смотрелось на ней. Бледное золото вьющихся волос струилось по спине и плечам. Катарина что-то сказала Рокэ, и он повернул к ней голову. Ричард увидел его заострившийся профиль, впалую щеку. Увидел, как тень от густых ресниц ложится на нижнее веко, как улыбаются бледные губы.  
Катарина коснулась волос Рокэ, улыбнулась в ответ. Лица их были так близко, что они, наверное, чувствовали дыхание друг друга.

И Ричард вдруг понял, что рядом с Рокэ — не Катари.

Так бывает только во сне, когда вроде бы знакомый тебе человек вдруг превращается в другого.  
Она была похожа на Катарину, очень похожа, но...  
Совершенно иного оттенка волосы — золотистые, а не пепельные. Ближе посажены глаза, очертания лица мягче, совсем другая улыбка.  
Катари казалась вечной девочкой, эта женщина выглядела старше, ей было, пожалуй, ближе к тридцати.

Рокэ поймал ее руку и поцеловал пальцы, потом ладонь. Прижался к этой ладони щекой.  
Делал ли он когда-нибудь так наедине с Катариной? Или все, что их объединяло, это ложь и постельные утехи?

Ричард вдруг вспомнил о своих видениях и той робкой девушке, которую целовал Рокэ перед тем, как выпить отравленное вино.  
"Моей последней женщиной не будет лживая тварь..."  
Почему Рокэ так сказал? Ведь слепой — это не мертвый, у слепого еще могут быть женщины. Слепого можно даже полюбить. Тем более если этот слепец — Рокэ Алва.  
А впрочем... Столько у него было женщин, но любила ли его хоть одна из них? Он слишком знаменит, слишком богат и знатен, слишком красив. Все это застит глаза.  
Кто из этих женщин видел настоящего Рокэ? Ричард и сам не смог бы поклясться, что знает, какой Алва на самом деле. Ричард видел его язвительным, веселым, грустным, усталым, видел всяким, но что он был за человек, Ричард просто не знал.  
Случайные любовницы Алвы вряд ли знали больше.  
Вот Катарина, та, наверное, и впрямь знала. Они были вместе достаточно долго.

Но Катарины больше нет.  
От этой простой мысли Ричарда вдруг мороз продрал по коже.

Златовласая женщина, похожая и непохожая на Катарину Оллар, касалась лица Рокэ.  
Катари и та икона в доме Алвы...  
Кто она такая, эта женщина? Почему Рокэ на нее так смотрит?

Ричарду вдруг стало обидно за Катари. Как же быстро Рокэ Алва нашел ей замену!  
Что его вообще привлекало во всех этих женщинах — внешность? Разве любил он хоть кого-нибудь из них? Хотя бы Катарину?

Златоволосая женщина прижала к себе голову Рокэ, коснулась губами его макушки. И вдруг солнце отразилось в глазах этой женщины, и Ричард закричал, потому что ее глаза были лиловыми. Ее глаза были лиловыми!  
— Осторожней! — кричал Ричард. — Не верьте ей! Не верьте ей! Это Закатная Тварь, эр Рокэ, не верьте ей!  
Но Рокэ не слышал и ничего не замечал. Он смотрел ей в глаза и не видел. Он снова был слеп.


	10. Рокэ

Он приехал спустя два месяца.  
В предгорьях Мон-Нуар уже воцарилась золотая осень, и яблони в ее саду роняли листья.  
Мальчишки в саду гоняли мяч. Женщина на веранде резала яблоки, и душистый запах окружал ее, словно облако.

Это не могло быть настоящим.  
Столица, Талиг, политика — но не это.  
Мерно двигался нож, яблочные ломтики падали в большую миску. Рокэ вытащил один из-под ее руки, надкусил — золотистая сладость наполнила рот. Женщина улыбнулась, не поднимая глаз.

— Я привез кое-что.  
— Да?

Четырнадцать лет...  
Два из них он просто потерял в Лабиринте, но двенадцать-то прожил. Ничего уже не изменить.  
Браслет, который он собирался когда-то надеть на руку своей жене, — браслет его матери — тихо лег на дощатый стол. Осеннее солнце заиграло в сапфирах и гагатах.

Она все-таки отложила нож.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, — сказал Рокэ.  
— Хорошо. Объясни.  
Он обошел стол и сел. Прошелся ладонью по выскобленной столешнице.  
Объяснить...  
Как объяснить то, чего и сам до конца не понимаешь?  
— Это ее браслет, — сказал Рокэ. Коснулся пальцем, провел по выступающим камням. Звякнули, сдвинувшись, цепочки застежек.  
— Твой мамы, — ответила Эмильенна. — Ты рассказывал, я помню.  
И впрямь рассказывал. О том, как отец собирался свататься к дочери маркиза Салины, как выбирали сапфиры для браслета, о старике ювелире, настоявшем на гагатах вместо карасов. Обо всем том, что сам знал лишь с чужих слов.  
Он много ей рассказывал таких вот бессмысленных пустяков. О чем-то по-настоящему важном так и не заговорил. И это — любовь? Это он считал любовью?  
— Я очень давно ее не вспоминал, — сказал Рокэ, разглядывая, как преломляется солнечный свет в сапрфировых гранях. — Сначала было слишком... Потом началась другая жизнь, и мне чаще всего было не до воспоминаний. Не думаю, что я когда-то понимал по-настоящему, каково ей пришлось. После смерти Карлито она...  
Рокэ замолчал.  
К чему теперь это все ворошить? Мертвые мертвы.

Он и не ворошил. Двадцать с лишним лет минуло с ее смерти. Когда он думал о ней последний раз?  
Mami, mamita...

— Я не знал ее молодой, — сказал он задумчиво. — Когда она родила меня, ей было столько же, сколько мне сейчас. Почти столько же. Отцу и того больше. Но она была... полна жизни. — Рокэ перевел взгляд на старую яблоню у самого дома, на ветви, клонившиеся под тяжестью спелых яблок. Помолчал. — Потом погиб Рубен.  
— Сколько тебе было? Семь?  
— Еще не исполнилось к тому времени. Я не видел, чтобы она плакала. Она никогда не плакала на людях. Но она изменилась. В ней будто что-то погасло.  
— К тому времени она уже потеряла двоих детей, — сказала Эмильенна. — Похоронить третьего...  
— Да. — Рокэ прикрыл глаза ладонями. Краткий миг темноты, и снова солнце. — Через пять лет Инесита умерла, рожая Инзарриха. Потом Карлос заслонил собой в бою Рудольфа Ноймаринена. Мою мать это сломало.

Ему казалось, он говорит отстраненно.  
Эмильенна взяла его за руку и осторожно коснулась губами его пальцев. 

Есть вещи, о которых всегда молчишь.  
О болезни матери Рокэ не говорил даже с отцом. Впрочем, тот и не спрашивал. Кто-то наверняка писал отцу о течении болезни, а все остальное...  
Об остальном он заговорил впервые. И слова падали, будто спелые яблоки в подставленные ладони.

Невозможно было представить женщин более различных, чем Долорес Алва и Эмильенна Лансар. Если бы мать дожила до его сватовства...  
Отец бы понял, если б дожил. А вот мать...

Браслет ее так и лежал перед ними на некрашеных досках столешницы.

— Я хочу, чтобы он остался у тебя. На память о ней.  
— Я ведь даже не знала ее, Росио.  
— Ты о ней думала, — обронил он тихо.  
Эмильенна все еще держала его за руку, и пальцы ее были холодными.  
— Как я могла о ней не думать, я ведь едва не убила тебя. А ты остался у нее единственным.  
— Но не убила же.  
— То, что ты выжил, не моя заслуга.

Детские голоса и запах яблок. Золотистый мирок, который вряд ли мог быть созданием его фантазии. Но чьей тогда?

— Когда я родила Габриэля, я... Он много болел, ты помнишь.  
Рокэ помнил. Сам однажды отправил к ним врача.  
— Ее судьба тебя бы не постигла.  
— Да, лишь моя собственная, — ответила Эмильенна. — Только когда у меня появились дети, я по-настоящему поняла, что такое страх. Ты плакал когда-нибудь по ней?  
Он покачал головой.  
— А по отцу?  
— Нет.  
— Я тоже поначалу не могла, — сказала она мягко.  
— Ты ненавидела, с этим жить проще.  
— Это ты говоришь, как большой специалист по ненависти? Ты не умеешь ненавидеть.  
— Зря ты так считаешь. Но кое в чем ты права. Быть герцогиней Алва — не лучшая судьба.  
— Но это не так! — произнесла она вдруг. — Я сказала это Валме, а не тебе, и мне жаль, что ты это слышал. Это не так, это неправда. Ты еще встретишь женщину, которая будет счастлива рядом с тобой. Пойми ты, когда любишь, все воспринимаешь иначе...  
— Мили, хватит.  
Она замолчала. После некоторой паузы сказала:  
— Прости.  
— Это не твоя вина.  
— О! — откликнулась она. — Ты станешь рассказывать мне о вине? Правда?

Браслет ей был велик.  
Из девочки она давно превратилась в женщину, однако запястья у нее все еще были тонкие. Он застегнул цепочки — одну за другой. Осторожно коснулся губами худых пальцев, хранивших яблочную сладость. Произнес тихо:  
— Прощай.  
Поднялся и пошел прочь.

Успел лишь сбежать по ступеням, когда услышал сказанное в спину:  
— Как же ты умеешь мотать нервы, это просто уму непостижимо! Постой.  
Рокэ остановился. Усмехнулся неизвестно чему и лишь потом обернулся.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже кое-что взял, — сказала Эмильенна, подойдя к Рокэ. Расстегнула тонкую серебряную цепочку, на которой висела эспера. — Нагнись.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что я не верю.  
— Это неважно. Это старая эспера, ее сделали еще в Золотой Империи. В нее не нужно верить.  
— Кажется, считается, что такие эсперы помогают при родах? — сказал он спокойно.  
— Да, — подтвердила она. — А еще облегчают боль и защищают от Закатных Тварей. Нагнись, пожалуйста. И не вздумай умирать. Ты обещал мне, что не умрешь. Помнишь?  
— Я обещал, что мы не умрем.  
Как же давно это было, и какую бесконечную чушь он нес тогда!  
Как же давно...  
— Не смей умирать, Рокэ.  
Он все-таки не удержался, нагнулся ниже, коснулся губами прохладных мягких губ. У губ этих — как четырнадцать лет назад — был вкус земляники.

\---

Он в очередной раз споткнулся. Остановился, пытаясь отдышаться.  
Коридор, заваленный каменными обломками, плыл перед глазами, и удары сердца отдавались набатом в затылок.  
Рокэ снова был в Лабиринте, и был он здесь один.  
Марсель тоже оказался галлюцинацией.

Спокойно. Не будь дураком. Падать тебе нельзя, ты можешь больше не подняться.  
К стене прислонись. Вот так. И дыши. Дыши. Нельзя тебе умирать. Раньше думал, что можно, а оказалось — нельзя. Оказалось, есть долги у тебя и превыше долга перед Талигом. Кровь, твоя проклятая кровь, подарила тебе этот долг.

Каждый вдох сопровождался болью в груди. Немного повернув голову, Рокэ прислонился к камню щекой и виском. Эспера, испачканная в крови, цеплялась за оборванный ворот рубахи. Поправить бы ее, но теперь он не мог даже этого. Переломанные руки висели никчемным грузом.

Убив одну Изначальную Тварь, он сделал себя мишенью для всех остальных. Поначалу ему казалось, он справится. С первыми тремя или четырьмя он разделался легко; разодранная щека не в счет.  
Потом стало сложнее. И еще сложнее. И еще.

Как же тут холодно!

Нужно было идти, но он боялся, что не пройдет и с десяток бье. Если б здесь был Марсель...  
Если б здесь был хоть кто-то...

Спокойно.  
Дыши.  
Никого здесь нет.  
Просто дыши.  
Ты права не имеешь умирать.

Никого нет? Как же, надейся, дружок, как сказала бы несостоявшаяся твоя супруга.  
Полупрозрачная туша застыла в боковом коридоре, не двигаясь ни вперед, ни назад. Лиловые глаза взирали на него с неизбывной печалью.  
Медленно, устало он повернул голову: позади обнаружились еще двое. Смотрели, но не нападали.  
Ждали, когда сам умрет?  
Или пора ему уверовать в Создателя или хотя бы в силу старинных эспер?

Мысли путались. Он все еще чувствовал прикосновения Эмильенны, тепло ее тела. Все еще слышал невеселый тихий смех: "Это было, наверное, самое медленное соблазнение в истории. Не прошло и пятнадцати лет, как мы оказались в одной постели. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, дружочек, что я могу забеременеть даже от неосторожного взгляда..."

Милита...  
Никогда ее так не называл наяву: поначалу не решался, потом стало незачем.

Он помнил, какой видел ее последний раз, на самом деле видел — на узкой улочке, совершенно случайно. Он возвращался от Савиньяков.  
Она посторонилась, пропуская всадника, — маленькая женщина в сиреневом платье и черной кружевной шали. Подняла голову, узнала и улыбнулась — больше глазами, чем губами.  
Холодный и солнечный стоял день, в небе плыли высокие облака. Возле каменных зданий зеленели упрямые лопухи.  
Коса ее растрепалась, и солнечный свет нанизывался на завивающиеся прядки.  
Рокэ приподнял шляпу и проехал мимо, увозя в памяти все — эту улыбку в сиреневых глазах, солнце, лопухи и облака.

От природы не более чем миловидная, совершенно обыкновенная, беременея, она невероятно хорошела.  
И каждый раз это было ему словно ножом по сердцу. Даже когда он утвердился в мысли не заводить семью, чтоб не обрекать их на действие своего проклятья, он все равно, видя ее беременной, каждый раз думал, что это мог быть его ребенок. Его жена — и его ребенок. Его дети.

Как же просто все валить на проклятье!  
Любил ли он ее вообще? Куклу — любил, иллюзию, ложь, фиалковые глаза, земляничные губы, испуганный голосок. Куклу — да, а живую женщину?  
Чужую жену, единственную свою невесту.

Старая марикьярская песенка издевкой звучала в голове. "Если птичка бросает свое первое гнездо, обнаружив, что оно занято, то так ей и надо, солнышко мое, так и надо..."  
На Марикьяре в старые времена никто не думал о том, что у гнезда может оказаться собственное мнение. Да и сейчас...  
Его родичи-мориски посмеялись бы, узнав историю этой нелепой недолюбви. Если ты хочешь женщину, возьми ее. Если она принадлежит другому, отбери.

Коридор плясал и качался перед глазами. Рокэ сделал шаг, потом другой. Волосы липли к окровавленному лицу, сломанные руки висели плетьми. Боль сдавливала грудь, не давая вдохнуть нормально. Он глотал воздух мелкими глотками, словно воду с ложки.

Почему он сейчас вспомнил? Именно ее, именно сейчас? Ведь было о чем подумать и без этого.  
Спаситель, который не сможет никого спасти. Ракан, от которого не было прока. Последнее отродье проклятого рода.  
Эмильенна, Эдит, Милита...  
"Я готов отдать вам всю кровь, а не жалкие четыре капли..."  
Почти клятва крови, но в чем он клялся?  
Прийти бы и уткнуться лицом в ее колени. Все равно не придешь. Даже если она уже не любит Лансара, от проклятья никуда не деться. Пусть лучше живет и будет счастлива подальше от тебя.

Он споткнулся и повалился лицом вниз, и единственное, о чем он еще мог думать: "Так тебе и надо, птичка, так и надо".  
А потом наступила темнота, и в этой темноте к нему пришла совсем другая женщина. Легко ступая босыми ногами, она прошла по кровавым следам и опустилась рядом с ним на колени.  
В памяти всплыл сон, который он видел перед неудачным своим сватовством — тогда, то ли двенадцать, то ли четырнадцать лет назад. Ему снилась синеглазая черноволосая девочка, бегущая вдоль линии прибоя, и волны, накатывая, смывали следы маленьких босых ног. Эмильенна подхватила эту девочку на руки, и он, дурак, проснулся счастливым.  
Теперь женщина, похожая на него словно сестра — или дочь, сидела над неправдоподобно изломанным, будто бы совершенно чужим, не принадлежащим ему телом и осторожно касалась спутанных, влажных от пота и крови волос. Он смотрел на это со стороны, не понимая — смерть это или всего лишь бред.  
Неужели смерть?  
Можно проигрывать, когда играешь только на собственную жизнь. Но проиграть целый мир?!  
Он стиснул зубы. Перекатился на спину, пополз, отталкиваясь ногами. Женщины рядом не было. Ни той, ни другой.  
Он добрался до стены и сумел сесть. Потом встать. Пол казался удивительно далеким, и все вокруг качалось, будто в шторм.  
Это еще не смерть, мертвым вряд ли бывает так больно. А значит, сдаваться еще рано. Вперед.

Очнувшись в очередной раз, он долго не мог понять, где он и что здесь делает. Строение, поднимавшееся перед ним в полумраке, казалось очередным мороком.  
Храм Абвениев?  
Он все-таки дошел?  
Рядом кто-то говорил, ругался по-кэналлийски. Он слышал шаги и дыхание нескольких человек. Значит, не дошел. Это или очередное видение, или снова Изначальные твари, играющие в людей.  
Чьи-то руки коснулись его, и он едва не закричал. Боль была чудовищной. Кто-то ворочал его, словно бесчувственную колоду, потом за него взялся другой, этот был бережнее, но боль все равно билась в изломанном теле, как штормовые волны бьются о скалистый берег.  
Он слышал голос Марселя, которого здесь не могло быть. Слова проскальзывали мимо сознания. Талиг был сейчас для него слишком сложен.  
Все было сейчас для него слишком сложным, даже дышать.

— Росио, ты меня слышишь? — тихо-тихо, у самого лица.  
Слышу, но это ведь не ты.  
Не ты...  
Голос похож, так похож, но Марсель уменьшительным именем его бы не назвал. Он и за "вы" цеплялся до последнего, даже после брудершафта, хотя к особой церемонности вроде бы никогда не был склонен.  
И руки у Марселя бы не тряслись.

Рокэ с трудом разлепил веки. Увидел лицо, знакомое, но все же не такое, неправильное — слишком осунувшееся, с жесткой складкой у рта. В светлых глазах стояли слезы.  
Изначальные твари всегда плачут. Едят тебя и плачут. Может быть, жалеют о том, что пищи всего лишь на один укус.

Ладонь не-Марселя на миг коснулась здоровой щеки — словно погладила. Так хотелось поддаться этой мимолетной ласке и поверить.  
— Мне нужно... в храм, — выговорил Рокэ. Получилось невнятно. Он попробовал еще раз. — В Храме есть алтарь... мне нужно туда.  
Не-Марсель понял. Отвел глаза. Пробормотал:  
— Надеюсь, ты не попросишь тебя на нем зарезать.  
Так и впрямь мог бы сказать Марсель, только насмешка в голосе слышалась бы явственней.  
Рокэ почувствовал, что его берут на руки — так бережно, словно рядом с ним и впрямь был человек. Словно ему и в самом деле собирались помочь.

Впрочем, Изначальные Твари, наверное, тоже хотят жить. Что станется с ними, когда Кэртиана погибнет?  
Он прислонился головой к чужому плечу и снова провалился в черноту — будто свечу задули.

Раз, два, три — гори.


	11. Марсель

"Я пишу вам, поскольку написать регенту Талига означает обречь письмо на прохождение через руки секретарей.  
Так вышло, что у меня оказалась вещь, принадлежавшая Долорес Алва. Это ее обручальный браслет. Мне известно, что герцогу Алва эта вещь была очень дорога, и полагаю, он захочет ее вернуть.  
Я готова отдать браслет вам или любому, кто привезет письмо от герцога Алва.  
Сейчас я живу в Фрамбуа, в доме вдовы Байер.  
Эдит Эмильенна Лансар, урожденная Карси"

Нервный летящий почерк с сильным наклоном влево. Большинство дам, с которыми Марселю доводилось вступать в переписку, имели обыкновение писать иначе, уделяя внимание и изяществу, и аккуратности.  
Считается, что подчерк способен многое сказать о человеке, и графологи не зря едят свой хлеб. Но Марсель видел только, что отправительница грамотна и, видимо, пишет достаточно часто и много. Хотя зачем это матери восьмерых еще не взрослых детей...

Он сложил письмо и опустился в так кстати подвернувшееся кресло.

Страшнейшая гроза, разразившаяся после вчерашнего покушения на регента, к утру наконец утихла, но дождь по-прежнему лил сплошной стеной. Раньше настроение Рокэ выдавал Моро, теперь все стало куда сложнее — и проще. Перепады в дивном нраве Моро можно было и не заметить, а молнии в половину неба поди не заметь.

Для Марселя по-прежнему оставалось загадкой, понимает ли это сам Рокэ.  
Со стихиями он управлялся все лучше, и вчерашнее происшествие было тому подтверждением. Но в сырую погоду все его переломы и старые раны давали о себе знать. Если ты можешь прекратить дождь усилием воли, станешь ли терпеть?

Марсель задумчиво постучал письмом по губам. Принесли его вчера — и стреляли в Рокэ тоже вчера. Совпадение ли?  
С какой стороны ни посмотри, а Эмильенна Лансар когда-то принимала участие в покушении на наследника престола. Кто знает, в какие игры эта женщина играет теперь.

Шорох и плеск дождя, заунывный стук капель по карнизам. Нет, нужно его успокоить или хотя бы дать выплеснуть злость, это же невозможно.  
Марсель вскочил и пошел было к двери, но на пороге остановился.  
Они не разговаривали с ночи — если, конечно, считать разговором их милую стычку. На шее у него остались синяки от пальцев Рокэ.  
Не то чтобы Марсель боялся.  
Имей он хоть каплю страха перед драгоценным своим чудовищем, он бы сбежал, пожалуй, вскоре после Лабиринта. Причин для боязни Рокэ поставлял в избытке, и с течением времени меньше их не становилось.  
Марсель не боялся, но разговаривать, когда тебе желают свернуть шею, весьма затруднительно. А хотелось все же поговорить.

Марсель вздохнул и, не подумав постучаться, толкнул дверь.  
Рокэ не спал. Полусидел, откинувшись на подушки, и просматривал какие-то бумаги.  
— Ты, кажется, обещал врачу, что будешь лежать, — сказал Марсель, подойдя к кровати.  
— А, по-твоему, я танцую? — Раздражения, впрочем, в голосе не было.  
После Лабиринта гнев в Рокэ вспыхивал с устрашающей скоростью, и последствия обычно были весьма разрушительными. Но вот же — сидит, смотрит, и только непослушная прядь свисает на глаза.   
Марсель не выдержал и, потянувшись потрогать лоб, заправил эту прядь Рокэ за ухо.

Порой не давать воли рукам становилось очень сложно.  
Впрочем, Рокэ редко обращал на это внимание. Не обратил и сейчас.

Если бы не дождь, легко можно было поверить, что с настроением у него все не так уж и плохо. Месяца три назад Марсель бы, пожалуй, даже поверил: в конце концов, дождь может идти не только по магическим причинам.

Пасмурный день и неровное пламя свечей превращали Рокэ почти в выходца. Тени вокруг глаз, впалые щеки, сероватая кожа, шрамы. Марсель сел рядом на кровать, мельком взглянул на бумаги — законопроект по поводу таможенных пошлин, и, судя по обилию пометок, Рокэ от него не в восторге.  
— Тебя все еще лихорадит.  
— Неужели?  
А глаза-то у него усталые. Не поймешь, спал ли вообще — или всю ночь злость на документах вымещал.  
— Может быть, ты все-таки ляжешь?  
Где-то в отдалении громыхнул гром. Похоже, неверный ход. Старайтесь лучше, виконт Валме.  
Хотя после вчерашнего, пожалуй, вообще не стоит искушать судьбу и лезть туда, куда тебя не просят. У господина регента есть врачи, есть охрана, порученцы, слуги — целая толпа народа, призванная следить за его жизнью и здоровьем. Обойдутся и без тебя.  
Но молчать у Марселя никогда не получалось.  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — сказал он, — законопроекту тоже. Когда вы снова воссоединитесь, он покажется тебе не настолько дурно составленным.  
— Похоже, ты обиделся, — неожиданно сказал Рокэ.  
— На что?  
— Тебе видней.  
— Если ты про то, что не дал мне закрыть тебя от пули, то — да, это было довольно унизительно. Я взгляну, как у тебя дела?  
— Смотри. — Равнодушный, странный тон. То ли и впрямь не спал, то ли с самочувствием хуже, чем кажется. — Я думал, ты понимаешь, что шансы пережить пулевое ранение у меня несколько выше, чем у тебя.  
Раны под повязкой уже не было, только небольшой шрам с розовеющей припухлостью вокруг. Марсель погладил этот шрам пальцем.  
— Извини, в тот момент мне было не до подсчета шансов. Все зажило, но воспаление еще есть.  
— Вот именно. Но ты, похоже, считаешь, что я не прав.  
— Отчего же, — сказал Марсель неохотно. — Ты во всем прав. Если бы я не полез тебя закрывать, ты бы не тратил время на то, чтобы убрать меня с линии выстрела. Возможно, избежал бы ранения вообще.  
О ночном "если ты не хочешь жить, я сам тебя убью" и стальной хватке на собственном горле Марсель промолчал.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я извинился?  
— Нет, — Марсель почти удивился.  
Конечно, раньше его не душили, но срывался на нем Рокэ далеко не в первый раз. И вряд ли в последний. Не испепелил вместе с незадачливым стрелком, и на том спасибо.  
В синих глазах плескалась странная горечь.  
Марсель отвел взгляд. Скатал ставшие ненужными бинты, поправил на Рокэ задранную рубашку, освободил его эсперу, в очередной раз зацепившуюся за кружево воротника. Сказал:  
— Когда мы тебя нашли в Лабиринте с этой штукой на шее, я уж было решил, что теперь ты пойдешь по стопам Чезаре Марикьяре и ударишься в эсператизм.  
— Если бы мы повторяли ту давнюю историю, по стопам Чезаре следовало бы пойти тебе.  
— Считаешь, мы ее не повторяем?  
— Чем дольше я об этом думаю, тем больше сомневаюсь, — ответил Рокэ медленно.  
Марсель снова взглянул ему в лицо.  
— Раньше ты не сомневался.  
Рокэ пожал плечами.  
Смятый ворот рубахи открывал взгляду ключицы и покрытую шрамами грудь. Рокэ склонил голову набок, раздумывая о чем-то, и настырная прядь снова свесилась ему на глаза.  
Марсель потянулся было поправить и опустил руку.  
В конце концов, сколько можно лезть.  
— Я не сомневаюсь в том, что проклятье есть и пытается осуществляться по мере сил, — сказал наконец Рокэ.  
— Но?  
— Во всех вариантах проклятья, которые я смог собрать, кроме всего прочего говорится, что...  
Он замолчал. Бил по карнизам дождь, а в остальном тишина стояла такая — хоть удавись. Столько народа в доме, а будто совсем никого.  
— Давай потом, — сказал Марсель. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
— Перестань, я же не умираю. Там говорится о том, что я должен проклинать своих, скажем так, обидчиков. Или его обидчиков. Но кого-то обязательно должен, — Рокэ усмехнулся. — До этого вряд ли дойдет, сам понимаешь.  
Марсель, пожалуй, и впрямь понимал.  
Представить, что Рокэ стал бы отыгрываться на юнце, которому задурили голову, или на девице, которая влезла в покушение ради любимого, Марсель не сумел бы, даже если бы очень захотел. Не наказав по-настоящему, сыпать проклятьями было бы и вовсе нелепо.  
А уж тем более нелепо было проклинать тех, кто давно умер.

Кстати, о тех, кого Рокэ не стал проклинать. Марсель нащупал в кармане письмо. Отдать? Или лучше потом? Настроение у него и без того не радужное. И напоминание о невесте вряд ли это настроение улучшит.

— У меня есть невеста? — переспросил Рокэ, приподнимая бровь.  
— Была когда-то, насколько я знаю, — сказал Марсель, внимательно на него глядя. До чтения мыслей докатились, соберано?  
— Да, действительно, — сказал Рокэ, — была. Что-то случилось с детьми?  
— Что?  
— Она бы не написала, если бы все было в порядке. Что-то с детьми?  
— Нет, — сказал Марсель. — Тут другое.

Снова громыхнуло, теперь уже ближе. Марсель вложил письмо в протянутую руку.  
Если он и слышит мысли, то, похоже, не все. Еще есть, куда расти.

Рокэ прочел и положил письмо на одеяло. Повисло молчание.  
Неожиданный солнечный свет вдруг озарил лицо Рокэ, отразился в усталых глазах. Марсель прикусил губу, оглянулся на окна. Дождь еще барабанил по стеклам, но клок голубого неба, проглянувший меж свинцовыми тучами, становился все шире. В солнечных лучах дождевая завеса заиграла не хуже самоцветов.

Марселю стало неловко, будто он по недомыслию влез во что-то очень личное. И ведь не собирался лезть, а само как-то вышло.

Солнечный прямоугольник, падавший наискось через кровать, добрался до искалеченных пальцев, стиснувших лист бумаги. Что Рокэ так задело — упоминание о матери или весточка от этой женщины?

— Что ты об этом думаешь? — наконец не выдержал Марсель.  
Едва заметное движение плеч.  
— Из дома распродавали вещи, — сказал Рокэ. — Видимо, она его выкупила.

Марсель смотрел в лицо Рокэ, освещенное ярким солнцем. Тварь, едва не сожравшая Ричарда Окделла, оставила Рокэ на память четыре шрама через левую щеку, один из которых зацепил край рта.  
В сравнении с тем, как досталось Рокэ от ее сородичей, не о чем было бы и говорить, но окружающие видели только эти шрамы на лице да искалеченные пальцы. И окружающим уже было достаточно. В обществе хватало пересудов о том, что герцог Алва изуродован непоправимо.

А Марсель видел красоту — странную, безжалостную, ни на что не похожую. В этих руках, теперь способных убивать одним мановением пальцев, в этом худом лице с четырьмя белыми отметинами, в навечно кривых улыбках, в чудовищной мешанине шрамов, покрывавшей поджарое тело, — он видел красоту настолько всепоглощающую, что иногда переставал думать о чем-то, кроме нее.

— Что ты собираешься делать?  
— Написать ей, — сказал Рокэ.  
Марсель отобрал у него несчастный законопроект, убрал чернильницу, стоявшую прямо на кровати. Принес маленький столик, подобные которому в нормальных домах использовали для того, чтобы позавтракать в постели.  
Разложил на столике бумагу, все ту же чернильницу, свежие перья.  
Отошел к окну.

В конце концов, письмо невесте, пусть даже такой, — это личное.

Ветер гнал тучи к западу, дождь прекратился, лишь с крыши срывались тяжелые капли.  
Марсель смотрел на умытый дождем двор. В лужах отражалось синее небо, разукрашенное клочьями белых облаков.  
"И будут очи его исполнены огня небесного..."

На кого бы Рокэ ни злился — на стрелявшего или на своего незадачливого защитника, злость его, похоже, прошла.  
То, что осталось, Марсель затруднился бы поименовать однозначно. Рябь на лужах, трепет мокрых листьев на ветру, бесконечная небесная синева.

— Прочтешь? — сказал Рокэ ему в спину.  
Марсель обернулся. Он даже не сразу понял.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я прочел твое письмо?  
— Кажется, вся моя корреспонденция проходит через тебя.  
— Но не такая же, — сказал Марсель.  
Рокэ откинулся на подушки, сказал:  
— Возьми.

Надежда на то, что жар уменьшился, не оправдалась, пальцы Рокэ все так же обжигали. Марсель взял из его рук письмо, снова пристроился на краю кровати.

К определенного рода интимности они оба привыкли поневоле. Первое время после Лабиринта Рокэ был настолько слаб, что папенька Марселя в сравнении с ним казался образцом здорового человека — хоть на бал, хоть в кавалерийскую атаку.  
Раны, полученные в Лабиринте, там же и зажили, но толку от этого было чуть. Рокэ на ноги подниматься начал только пару месяцев спустя, а поначалу не мог даже ложку сам удержать. Зато дичайшая раздражительность и способность устраивать потопы и землетрясения с первого дня были при нем. Из Мон-Нуар их маленький отряд выбрался только чудом.  
Стоило, наверное, задаться вопросом: Ракана они вытащили из Лабиринта или Зверя Раканов в человеческом обличье. Но Марселю это было безразлично.  
Потом Марсель обзавелся шрамом через всю спину, и Рокэ начал понемногу себя контролировать. Когда они доехали до Олларии, Рокэ уже напоминал себя прежнего. По крайней мере, Рудольф Ноймаринен пережил встречу с ним без потерь. Никого из врачей и слуг Рокэ тоже не убил, хотя Марсель искренне этого опасался.  
Веселое было времечко, что и говорить.

После того, как ты человека переодевал, кормил и носил на руках в придорожные кусты, смущаться чего-либо, пожалуй, нелепо. Но до чтения личных писем дело у них пока не доходило — то посмертное письмо Сильвестра не в счет — и Марсель не решался.

— Читай, — сказал Рокэ. — Ничего такого там нет.

С почерком у него теперь была беда, но в этот раз он постарался. Рабочие его записи разобрать было намного сложнее.

"Сударыня!  
Я предпочел бы, чтобы этот браслет остался у вас. Не как напоминание обо мне (полагаю, что убийцу своих родных вы и без того не забудете), а как напоминание о его владелице, чья судьба вас когда-то не прельстила. И вы были правы, ведь в конечном счете вы оказались счастливее нее.  
Я хотел бы, чтобы вы о ней иногда вспоминали — о женщине, которая жила, любила своих детей и умерла. Полагаю, вы как никто способны представить и ее радости, и пережитое ею горе.  
В моем возрасте и при моем положении брак может быть только политической сделкой. Даже если я буду однажды вынужден связать себя брачными узами, менее всего я готов скреплять подобный торговый акт браслетом своей матери. Думаю, вы меня в этом поймете.  
Однако это вовсе не означает, что вы не имеете права распорядиться им по собственному усмотрению. Если вам неприятно хранить этот браслет у себя, вы вольны подарить его, продать или выбросить. Я не буду иметь к вам ни малейших претензий.  
Рокэ Алва, герцог Кэналлоа, регент Талига"

— Что ты думаешь?  
— Что тебя это очень задело, — сказал Марсель.  
Короткий кивок, полуприкрытые глаза.  
— Да. Пожалуй, задело. Знаешь... — Солнце скрылось за облаками. Лицо Рокэ оставалось спокойным, а вот перо, которое вертел в руках, он сломал. Мельком глянул и взял еще одно. Сломал и его. — В последние месяцы перед смертью моя мать... — Еще одно перо. Осталось только два. — Можно сказать, она утратила рассудок. Отец был в Торке, а я — с ней в Алвасете. День за днем я слушал, как она разговаривает с моими братьями и сестрами. Антонию и Рамона я даже не знал, они умерли еще до моего рождения. И я слушал, как она говорит с ними. День за днем. С ними, с Инеситой, с Рубеном и Карлосом. Ей казалось, что все они живы и что...  
Марсель молчал. Осторожно, очень осторожно он сжал пальцы Рокэ. Тот и внимания не обратил, только сказал:  
— И это ее браслет я собирался надеть на руку своей жене. Есть какая-то ирония в том, как все обернулось, тебе не кажется?  
— Ты хочешь от него избавиться?  
— Я хочу, чтобы он остался у женщины, которой и предназначался. Не пойми меня неправильно.  
— Постараюсь.  
— В каком-то смысле браслет и так принадлежит ей. Она была единственной, кому я его обещал. Другой уже не будет, так почему бы и нет. Это лучше, чем валяться среди драгоценных безделушек, до которых никому нет дела, или попасть к очередным мародерам.

"Другой уже не будет..."  
Марсель помнил, как Рокэ рассказывал о ней — с кривой улыбочкой, холодом в глазах, словно на дуэли, и ремаркой: "Арлетте я все это уже изложил, так что послушай и ты". Рассказ вышел ироничным и злым, и отличался от нынешних лиричных интонаций, как день отличается от ночи.  
Что же изменилось?

— Ничего не изменилось, — сказал Рокэ. — Знаешь, в определенных кругах любят повторять, что дураков учат. Я был дураком. И меня "научили". Жизнь научила. Вспоминать об этом я не люблю, но Эмильенна здесь ни при чем.  
— Она тебя обманула, помнишь?  
— Я сам себя обманул. Что до нее... Боюсь, в то время она воспринимала меня примерно так же, как ты — некого господина в белых штанах. Правда, тебе повезло больше. Он хотя бы не клялся тебе в вечной любви и не собирался на тебе жениться.  
Марсель невольно хмыкнул. Воображение у него всегда было излишне живое.  
Рокэ тоже усмехнулся. Солнечный свет плескался в его глазах. О матери ему думать было горько, а вот о женщине, которая едва его не убила...  
— Ты не станешь возражать, если я сам отвезу письмо? — сказал вдруг Марсель.  
— Тебе настолько терзает любопытство?  
— Если тебе неприятно...  
— Отчего же, поезжай. Я задолжал ей камень за младшего сына, заодно передашь. Скажи Фелипе, чтобы он отдал тебе кулон, парный к "Гордости Улаппа".  
Марсель невольно приподнял бровь.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Вполне.  
Интересно, остальные камни тоже были такими — выдающимися? С Рокэ станется.  
Марсель медлил.  
— Можно бестактный вопрос? — наконец спросил он.  
— Более бестактный, чем обычно? Попробуй.  
— Когда ты видел ее в последний раз?  
Выражение лица у Рокэ было интересное.  
— Еще до того, как взял Дикона оруженосцем. Осенью девяносто шестого. А что?  
— Она похожа на Катарину?  
— Это уже второй вопрос.  
— Да, но первый не был бестактным.  
Рокэ засмеялся, и Марсель подумал, что за этот тихий спокойный смех вполне способен простить госпоже Лансар все ее прошлые прегрешения. После возвращения Рокэ смеялся впервые.  
— Она похожа на святую Октавию, сумевшую послать к кошкам обоих мужей и собственную святость. Ты увидишь.

\---

И Марсель увидел.

До Фрамбуа было шесть хорн, и времени подумать у Марселя оказалось в избытке. Впрочем, думал он обо всем, кроме предстоящей встречи.  
Например, о том, что дожди, конечно, нужны, но все же хорошо бы, чтоб их не было подольше. Марсель все еще надеялся, что здоровье Рокэ однажды восстановится окончательно: магия, способная за сутки залечить пулевое ранение, могла бы заодно избавить своего обладателя и от последствий старых травм. Но раз уж пока этого не произошло, хорошо бы утащить господина регента хотя бы на пару месяцев в Кэналлоа, чтобы он отдохнул подальше от столичных интриг и столичной же погоды. Хотя с него станется привезти свои дожди с собой.  
И спасибо, если не снег.

По дорогам тянулись лужи, в лужах отражалась бездонная синева. Солнце сияло с небес, задувал прохладный ветерок.  
"Я люблю, когда ясно и холодно", — вспомнилось вдруг давнее, почти неправдоподобное в своей обыденности. Похоже, любит до сих пор.

И, кажется, речь не только о погоде.

Дом вдовы Байер обнаружился сразу за трактиром с милой девицей на вывеске. Девица была во вкусе Рокэ, то есть походила на его прапра-сколько-то-там-еще-пра-бабку, подарившую роду Алва синие глаза и славу людей, склонных жениться по любви. Марсель припомнил, что Фрамбуа бы одним из городов, претендовавших на звание родины святой Октавии, и послал коня мимо трактира — туда, куда указала ему другая девица, не столь милая, но зато вполне живая.

Дом был немаленький, однако на дворянский особняк не тянул. Кем вдова Байер приходится госпоже Лансар? Сомнительно, что никем. Одна женщина вполне может приютить другую по доброте душевной или в страхе перед одиночеством, но приютить женщину с этаким выводком — дело совсем иное.  
А впрочем, вряд ли Эдит-Эмильенна настолько бедна, чтобы искать пристанища где придется. Богачами Карси не были, но какие-то деньги у них водились, а Рокэ вряд ли позволил ее наследству сгинуть просто так. Не из любви, из элементарной щепетильности.

Перед домом был яблоневый сад. Марсель спешился и пошел к невысокой светловолосой женщине, вешавшей на веревку выстиранное белье.  
— Сударыня, не могли бы вы мне помочь? Я ищу госпожу Лансар.  
Она обернулась.  
Марсель сбился с шага и временно онемел.

Рокэ не соврал, на святую Октавию она и впрямь походила. Разве что глаза — большие, прозрачно-лиловые, глаза Изначальной Твари, по недосмотру выпущенной из Лабиринта — святой принадлежать никак не могли.  
Но утратить дар речи Марселя заставило совсем другое. Это была женщина из его снов.

И сейчас Марсель тоже чувствовал себя как во сне. Ветер улегся, и шелест листвы утих. Ветви яблонь клонились к земле под тяжестью ароматного урожая. Марсель не помнил, чтобы видел где-то подобные яблоки — крупные золотистые плоды казались скорее произведением ювелира, нежели творением природы.

О том, что ему снилось, пока он с отрядом кэналлийцев метался по гальтарскому лабиринту, Марсель не рассказывал никому. Никого это и не касалось — кроме одного вполне конкретного чудовища, и как раз с ним-то Марсель был настроен откровенничать меньше всего.  
Эти сны, казалось Марселю, рождены были то ли чувством вины, то ли страхом не найти утраченное. Но утраченное нашлось, и последние пять месяцев Марсель развлекался страхами совсем иного свойства. О своих снах и невесте Рокэ он позабыл, и похоже, что зря.

— Вы все-таки приехали, — сказала Эмильенна, когда Марсель приблизился к ней.   
Просторное серое платье, косынка на плечах, растрепанная коса. Удивительно спокойный взгляд.  
— Полагаю, в дом вы не захотите войти. Я сейчас принесу браслет.  
— Подождите, — сказал Марсель. — Я привез вам письмо. И вот это.  
Подвеска закачалась на цепочке, солнечный свет отразился в зеленом камне, заиграл в мелких бриллиантах. Марсель почувствовал себя несколько неловко.  
А Эмильенна просто протянула руку, и подвеска легла в ее покрасневшую от холода, чуть влажную ладонь.

Величина изумруда Эмильенну Лансар нисколько не удивила. Любопытно было бы взглянуть однажды на ее коллекцию, должно быть, зрелище это поистине уникальное.

Письмо она читала, склонив голову на бок. На глаза ей свесилась золотая прядка, напомнив Марселю о Рокэ.  
Наконец Эмильенна свернула письмо, взглянула на Марселя без тени улыбки.  
— Кто это писал? — спросила она.  
— Герцог Алва.  
— В вашем присутствии?  
— Да.  
— Ему так сильно нездоровится, или у него что-то с руками?  
— Что? — Марсель давно не чувствовал себя таким дураком.  
— Почерк, — сказала она. — Конечно, он меняется с годами, но не настолько же.  
Марсель наконец вспомнил: она и Рокэ когда-то писали друг другу.  
— Так что с ним? — спросила Эмильенна. — Или это такая уж тайна?  
— Нет, — сказал Марсель, — это не тайна. Сломанные пальцы срослись неудачно.

Что-то, а это и впрямь было его виной. Когда началось заживление, вправить смещенные фаланги Марсель попросту не догадался, а потом стало поздно. Счет шел на минуты, а Марсель тогда оказался способен лишь стоять и смотреть.

Эмильенна на миг прикрыла глаза, сказала суховато:  
— Ясно. Полагаю, содержание письма вам известно?  
— Да.  
— Ну что ж. Он зря себя хоронит раньше времени. Ему ведь только исполнилось сорок, он еще не стар. И, надеюсь, он еще встретит женщину, которую полюбит. Если это случится, вы знаете, где искать браслет.

Абвении с Леворуким, какие же у нее глаза!  
И как поверить в то, что это просто человек, просто женщина — то ли жертва, то ли злодейка?

Письмо он передал, можно было уйти, но Марсель отчего-то медлил.  
— Однажды, — сказал он вдруг, — я тоже подставил невинного человека и предал его в руки убийцам. Мне было очень жаль того человека, но на кону стояла жизнь моего друга.  
— Мне не было жаль, — ответила Эмильенна. — Тогда — нет. Тогда я его даже не знала.  
— Но потом вы пожалели?  
— Да, со временем. Рокэ не заслужил всего этого. Знаете, на вашем месте я бы не рассказывала вашу историю так просто. Кого вы спасли, все знают. Кого в то время убили, знают тоже. У того человека остались дети, и однажды они станут очень могущественными людьми. Это может дорого вам обойтись.  
— Обычно я ее не рассказываю, — сказал Марсель.  
Забавная ситуация. Она покушалась на наследника престола, он погубил короля, и оба действовали не ради корысти.  
Встретились двое почти убийц в саду с золотыми яблоками — прямо-таки для Дидериха сюжет.  
— Вы ведь понимаете, что он вас все еще любит? — сказал Марсель неожиданно для самого себя.  
Порыв ветра всколыхнул листву.  
— Это не любовь, поверьте. Это просто навязчивая идея. Он хочет луну с неба. Беда в том, что я-то не луна. И даже не святая Октавия.  
— Но он ведь вам небезразличен.  
— Неважно, что я чувствую. Не стоит все это ворошить. Однажды я едва не погубила его, и у меня восемь детей от другого. Счастья ему это не принесет.  
Но это было все равно что "да".

Марсель смотрел, как она идет к дому, позабыв про недовешенное белье. Что бы она ни говорила, на святую она была похожа. Может быть, на будущую святую.  
С олларианской церковью никогда заранее не угадаешь. Особенно когда ее глава влюблен.

У нее восемь детей, у Рокэ на попечении четверо малолетних Олларов. Веселенький выйдет брак, если они и впрямь сойдутся.

Как долго у них это тянется?  
Когда она разлюбила мужа? И сколько еще они собираются вот друг друга мучить? У Рокэ проклятье и благородства через край, у нее тоже — своего рода благородство. И кому от этого лучше?  
Марселя будто что-то толкало — как обычно, когда он лез то на абордаж, то на бастион, то в захваченную Олларию. Он не собирался оставлять все это просто так.  
В конце концов, если Рокэ будет недоволен, он всегда может свернуть ему шею. Или, к примеру, испепелить.


	12. Ричард

Ему нужно было ехать по дороге на Эр-Афор, но Ричард, сам не зная как, свернул к Фрамбуа. Сона шла шагом, и Ричард ее не торопил. Он получил назад все – кобылу, жизнь, свободу, право ехать куда захочет. 

Как будто так легко решить, куда ты хочешь, если тебя никто не ждет.  
А впрочем…  
Лучше не знать, чего хочешь ты, чем жить так, как хотят другие.

В Багерлее Ричард провел шесть месяцев. Наконец указом регент Талига помиловал тех, кто совершал преступления под влиянием скверны и до сих пор оставался под арестом. Имя Ричарда Окделла оказалось в длинном перечне по соседству с именами мародеров и бунтовщиков.  
Поначалу Ричард был уверен: регент подписал указ, не обременяя себя знанием о том, кому именно отпускает грехи. Но, объявив Ричарду о помиловании, его провели коридорами в комендантское крыло и оставили одного в небольшой комнате, где нашлось место лишь столу и двум стульям. На один из них Ричард сел, запрещая себе бояться. Собираются его выпустить — или запрут куда подальше, нарушая указания регента? А, может быть, просто убьют?  
Ричард смотрел в окно, забранное решетками. Смерти он не боялся, но Рокэ велел ему жить, и он жил.

Скрипнула дверь, тонкая тень упала наискось через стол. Запах морисских благовоний заставил Ричарда вскочить.  
Когда они виделись последний раз, Рокэ не мог даже головы поднять. После Лабиринта жизнь в нем едва теплилась, а стихии вокруг бушевали, словно смерть не желала отдавать свою добычу. Бури и землетрясения сопровождали их маленький отряд на всем пути по Мон-Нуар, и лишь когда едва не погиб граф Ченизу, все прекратилось. Будто стихии удовольствовались малой кровью вместо большой.  
Ричард смотрел на регента во все глаза. Если бы не шрамы на щеке, легко можно было поверить, что ничего не было — ни Излома, ни суда, ни всего этого безумия

Было ли, не было…

Ричард собирался на север, а вместо этого ехал на юг – дорогой, по которой однажды вернулся в Олларию победителем. "Талигойскую звезду" не сожгли и не разорили, и худенькая девушка, похожая на Катари, все так же смотрела с вывески на прохожих.

С Рокэ в Багерлее они говорили меньше часа и, в основном, о восстановлении Надора. Ричард так и не дождался от Рокэ совета, как жить дальше.  
Зачем Ричард приехал сюда? Здесь ответов тем более не получить.

Какие-то дома, сады, поздние яблоки на ветвях, уже растерявших листву. Отец Маттео говорил, что в Рассветных садах растут яблони, но Ричард в это не верил даже в детстве. Казалось, там должно расти что-то совсем иное, не столь обыденное.  
Побывав в Лабиринте, Ричард и вовсе перестал верить в Рассвет.

Золотое яблоко покатилось Соне под копыта. Ричард оглянулся и обмер. Катари! Беременная, в просторном сером платье, с черной шалью на узких плечах, она стояла возле забора и смотрела на него, склонив голову набок. Ветер трепал золотую косу.  
Катари…  
Ричард понимал, что это не она, но понимал и то, что забудет ее не скоро. Может быть, всю жизнь он будет видеть ее, бывшую ему и жертвой, и палачом.  
Катари подняла голову, и солнечный свет отразился в лиловых глазах. Ричард стиснул зубы. Он не закричал лишь потому, что уже разучился кричать.  
"Я все еще не вышел из Лабиринта", — это единственное, о чем он мог думать в тот миг.  
Я все еще не вышел из Лабиринта.

Или жизнь – это и есть Лабиринт?


	13. …Долорес

Тихо ступая босыми ногами по каменному полу, она шла вдоль стены и касалась пальцами замысловатой резьбы.  
Сплетались силы – те, на которых покоилась Кэртиана, и те, что пытались ее разрушить, силы огромные и силы маленькие, клятвы на крови и проклятья, обещания и мечты.  
Где-то когда-то рыцарь оглядывался на девушку в окне, молодой генерал клялся отдать возлюбленной всю кровь, а не жалкие четыре капли, женщина носила под сердцем ребенка, зачатого во снах, и, закрывая глаза, обещала назвать дитя именем скорби — если это будет девочка.  
Женщине в Лабиринте грезился морской берег, смех отца, мягкая улыбка матери. Она вновь собиралась родиться, и ей нравилось имя, с которым ей предстояло появиться на свет.  
Долорес.


End file.
